El Ragnarok
by Tutuli80
Summary: Acontecimientos extraños ocurriendo en todo el mundo, los casquetes polares se están derritiendo y el culpable de todo es Odín ... ¿ o no?
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas y chicos, tiempo sin andar por estos lados, saludos y bendiciones a todos, ya paso la navidad , año nuevo y día re reyes, espero que este año este lleno de éxitos a cada uno de ustedes , este fic esta inspirado en varios amigos y amigas que e conocido a lo largo estos casi dos años esto del la escribida ( jajaj) y de juego de rol , sin preámbulos empecemos, como siempre doy las gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y de las criticas por favor que sean constructivas esas ayudan mucho, por favor no ofendan.

 **Eventos …**

Día uno, en el cono del continente americano específicamente en Chile no a dejado de temblar, en casi todo el país a diario a habido terremotos, en el continente asiático las inundaciones están ala orden del día China la mas afectada, las oleadas de calor en el europeo esta haciendo estragos quemando las cosechas Alemania, Noruega en contingencia ambiental, mientras que en el africano las nevabas nos inconcebibles.

 **Norte de Siberia**

El frio en el desierto de Siberia alcanza hasta los – 70 grados centígrados , los hielos blanco han sido manchados con sangre, ríos congelados de ella se han formado , aun no e encontrado a los culpables, en cuanto tenga mas información se la hare llegar, por el momento es todo , sin más por el momento me despido.

_ no tiene firma Saori, solo llego hoy al santuario

_ esta acaba de llegar, daré lectura

Alaska.

En la frontera con Asia se a levantado un muro ,por el grueso de los hielos puedo decir que no son hechos por la madre naturaleza , e intentado hacer hoyos pero sin obtener resultados , por otra parte en Alaska se a estado sintiendo caluroso tomando, si llego a penetrar el muro que se extiende en toda la frontera se lo hare saber, el estrecho de Bering esta congelado…¿ en verano?.

_ es todo lo que dice, no hay firma de quien lo envía.

La figura femenina sentada, queda pensando

_ Gracias Milo, gracias Mu, por favor retiraos.

La chica se pone de pie, empieza a caminar a la explanada del salón principal, sin darse cuenta llega a la estatua de Atena, de ahí observa todo el santuario , una pequeña ráfaga de viento juega con sus cabellos , ríe divertida para si misma .

_ Mi señora – dice una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos- mensaje urgente, dice venir de Suramérica -el joven soldado estira la mano para darle el sobre, ella lo rechaza dando permiso para que le lectura- " dejando el protocolo … el hielo del polo sur se están derritiendo, sabes que yo no tengo el poder para detener eso, mande a Camus , si quiere"… es t…todo mi señora.

_ Gracias Jerónimo, puede irse.

_ Nunca creí que fuera tan irrespetuosa .

_Shion – sin voltearlo a verlo- los cambios no son normales de eso estoy segura… por favor envía por ellas.

_¿ esta segura?

_ desde luego, por favor llama a los dorados, los quiero a todos en 10 minutos .

_ si señora.

Templo de Geminis, se encuentran 10 de los doce dorados.

_ ¿ quienes enviaron esas cartas?

_ no se.

_imposible no creerte, Saga.

_¿ crees que me importa?

_señores – dice un joven cadete – el patriarca los espera en 5 minutos a todos en el salón principal.

Sin decir nada todos hacen caso, en cinco minutos llegan ante el patriarca, en ves de ver al pontífice ,la espera la reencarnación de la diosa , todos de arrodillan ante ella, ese acto aun la intimida, diez hombres arrodillados ante ella, diez temibles y fuertes caballeros cada uno a su manera siendo leal, cada uno a su manera daría la vida por ella, eso lo tiene muy en mente, traga saliva , se pone nerviosa, - prefiero enfrentar a Hades – dice por lo bajito, aclara la garganta.

_y …yo….bueno , voy a tener visitas , las cuales se quedaran aquí conmigo en mi recinto privado, llegan mañana no quiero peleas , quiero les den el pase por las doce casa.

_ ¿ quienes son esas personas señora?

_ amigos…pueden retirarse , excepto tu Mascara . –se quedan solos- Mascara , será mejor que limpie una habitación de tu casa, creo que ella no va querer estar aquí a mi lado, querrá estar con su hermano.

_¿ella va a venir? – sorprendido- pe…pero esta prohibido!

_si, mañana llega … mañana se les explicara a todos, ahora retírate.

El caballero hace reverencia , se pone en marcha con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras el resto lo espera en la doceava casa.

_¿ y bien? –pregunta un confiado Milo-

_ me ordeno limpiar mi casa es todo.- todos suspiraros aliviados poniéndose en marcha cada quien a sus templos, quedándose el en Piscis- Afrodita, ¿podrás regalarme un ramo de tus mejores rosas? Si mal no recuerdo le gustaban tus rosas rojas.

_¿ va a venir?

_ si.

_ valla! –dice contento- años sin verla, desde luego, desde luego, oye! Pero su presencia esta prohibida.

_ lo se, pero ella me ordeno limpiar mi casa por que ella esta en camino, mañana me explica

_ ve a tu casa, mas tarde te llevo el ramo, por cierto que Shura no se entere.

_ ¿por que?

_ Yo se lo que te digo, ahora largo a tu casa, que tengo que poner en orden la mía.

Durante el resto del día todos los dorados estuvieron a la expectativa de esas famosas vistas, por supuesto en todo el sendero de las doce casa se escucho renegar al cuarto guardián, pero hizo todo con tal de que su hermana menor se quedare a su lado aunque sea un día, pues tenia años sin saber de ella.

Al día siguiente a las seis en punto las visitas llegaron al santuario en Rodorio, el pequeño Kiki recibió a las visitas , conduciendo por el pueblo y santuario.

 **Primer templo :**

Mu, hace guardia cuando ve llegar a su pequeño alumno, ante sus ojos vio doce personas con armaduras doradas, sin decir nada dio paso a las trece mujeres, una de ellas sin armadura vestida como griega antigua, la ultima en pasa es quien dalas gracias , él curioso se va a Tauro.

 **Segundo templo:**

Parado imponente a la entrada de Tauro un orgulloso Aldebaran a duras penas las deja pasar. Como paso con Mu, la ultima en pasar da las gracias.

_explícame, Mu .

_ni idea amigo.

 **Tercer templo**

El famoso laberinto de Geminis, laberinto que Saga no bajo por lo contrario lo reforzó evitando el paso de las chicas.

_ no se por que pero esto ya me lo esperaba

_igual yo. Cristina has algo .

_ a un lado por favor ¿ hermana me ayudas?

Sin esfuerzo alguno las gemelas deshicieron el laberinto dejando pasar a sus compañeras, pasaron las doce quedando Cristina en la puerta principal , se interna en la casa.

_ cuando tu vas Saga , yo ya vengo + forma una esfera dorada en su mano para hacerla explotar iluminando el templo+ Kanon! Que no te vea no quiere decir que no se donde estas parado + lana un rayo de luz dorada señalando la posición de kanon, camina como si nada por el templo, siendo esperada por su hermana en las escalinatas que las llevaría a Cáncer.

Así pasaron las doce casas , en Picsis los doce caballeros se quedan intercambiando opinión.

_ tu debes saber quienes son Saga, fuiste patriarca.

_en verdad lo ignoro, no sabia de ellas.

_por que será que no te creo.

_en serio muchachos no sabia de ellas de haberlo sabido ¿creen que seguirían vivas?

_ eso si, supongo que ellas te hubieran detenido antes de empezar.

 **Templo de principal.**

_ Bienvenidas.- dice la joven diosa a las trece recién llegadas cada una de ellas haciendo reverencia-

_ al grano, sabe que nuestra presencia esta prohibida desde la era del mito ¿ para que nos enviaste llamar?

_más respeto – se hace notar el patriarca-

_ Shion, tiempo sin verte – la mujer se acerca abrazar al patriarca- te vez bien.

_ - Shion sorprendido regresa el abrazo a la mujer- ¿pero? ¿pero? Atena.

_¿ si? , tranquilo, creí que te daría gusto verla. Han cumplido bien su misión por eso les doy gracias, las mande traer por que algo grave esta pasando en Asgard siendo el culpable de todo Odín, los desastres que se han visto en el mundo son a causa del deshiele de los casquetes polares, quiero a dos de ustedes para que vallan de expedición a Asgard ¿ voluntarias? – se queda viendo a las trece-

_ envía a tus caballeros , que casualidad que ahora si somos necesarias.

_ cierra esa boca Cristina!

_bah! –se cruza de brazos-

_ sin embargo , lo que dice ella es verdad….¿ por que ahora?

_ niñas! –grita la diosa- a callar! Se les mando hablar por algo tan simple como lo es …que no se a que nos enfrentamos.

_ ya te has enfrentado a Odín antes y has salido airosa ¿Qué te detiene ahora?

_ antes fue Poseidón ahora no se quien es.

_bien dejen de llorar iré yo, después de todo soy la del hielo, lo soportare mejor ¿cuando parto?

_ descansen todas, sus habitaciones están listas. Saldrán en tres días . Yuzuriha… por favor disciplina más a estas muchachas.

_ Déjelo en mis manos señoras.

_ Confió en ello. Ahora retírense.

Un "si" al unísono se escucho en el salón principal, en la doceava casa los once hombres esperaban al espía.

_ ¿ por que no llega?

_ ni idea, ya debería estar aquí .

_ ya llegue! – los once lo rodean-

_ ¿ que fue?

_ una tal Yuzuriha es quien les pone orden a esas trece, Milo se queda corto a un lado de ellas al menos de la de Geminis , van a ir de misión a Asgard dos de ellas el resto se queda aquí. – mientras hablan , un cosmos se anuncia en la casa de Afrodita, todos quedan callados, el doceavo guardián la deja pasar recibiéndola alegremente.

_ mi querida Celeste! – ambos se abrazan efusivamente-

_Dilan! – sin pena laguna retira su mascara para besar al doceavo guardia – te e extrañado y no has ido a verme – los otros once veían asombrados la escena-

_por favor ya suéltala, ponte esa mascara Celeste, según nadie debe ver tu horrorosa cara.

_¡ pendejo! Espero ya tengas limpia mi habitación –abrazando al cangrejo- puedes tener esa casa echa un asco menos mi habitación.

_esta limpia – la carga en brazos ,sonríe ,un sonrisa que solamente ella conocía , dejando atónitos a los demás compañeros, gentilmente el cangrejo coloca la mascara evitando que los demás la vea ,la toma de la mano – abran paso , dejen pasar!

_ no cambias Angelo.

_a mi no me saludas Celeste.

_ hola Javier.

_ hola…adelante pasa después hablamos.

_ ¿asi nada mas " hola , después hablamos"?.

_si, si quieres …hola chicos soy Celeste la hermana menor de Angelo * grita a el resto, dejándolos de con los ojos cual platos de la sorpresa, diciendo eso se aferra al cuerpo de su hermano cual niña pequeña, cuando salen de el templo todos voltean a ver a capricornio y a Psicis *

_ ¿ que les puedo decir? Ya conocen a Mascara, nosotros juramos decir la verdad.

_ así es ya fue decisión de Celeste decir que es la hermana menor de Mascara.

. . .

En el extremo norte de Europa , se encuentra Asgard, tierra de fuertes, valientes , nobles y sanguinarios guerreros ,reino que ya a entrado en conflicto con el Santuario.

Hilda la representante de Odín en la tierra fervientemente realiza su obligación que es mantener los polos y las aguas congeladas , así el equilibrio en la tierra es perfecto, ella y su hermana menor son las encargadas de conceder audiencias con si pueblo escuchar la problemática así como dar solución siendo el frio , las carencias la mas común, Asgard basaba su economía en la pesca y turismo, las entradas a las arcas del reino era modestas, se había mejorado mucho las condiciones extremas de esas tierras, gracias a la amistad con Saori Kido ayudo a que reactores de fusión de frio mermar el frio en cada casa de Asgard, sin costo alguno, la fortuna que el guerrero dejase en manos de la menor antes de morir en manos de Hyoga hace sustentable lo viveros de frutas, vegetales así como de varia flora. Sin duda alguna la vida en esas tierras iban mejorando, sin embargo temblores eran mas seguidos ,las heladas ya no eran como antes, Hilda estaba preocupada de no poder llevar bien su misión es esta tierra.

_ Hilda entra ya , vamos a cenar.

_voy , voy hermana espera.

_ ¿ que tanto te preocupa?

_ sigo sin entender por que mis guerreros no fueron revividos , no es justo , ellos solo me protegían .

_ no lo se.

_los doce dorados de Atena siguen en pie, disculpa no puedo evitar sentir tristeza y coraje por ellos * en ese momento empieza a temblar fuertemente ambas hermanas se abraza, ambas ven como como parte del castillo es fracturado, arboles caidos* Fler, que preparen mi caballo iremos a ver el reino.

_ ya es noche.

_no importa , que se prepare un pelotón * dando la orden la sacerdotisa , va a su habitaciones privadas, Fler da aviso que están listos, vistiendo ropas Vikingas salen todo a los poblados *

_ todos con cuidado por favor.

Asi los diez empiezan los recorridos , los caminos vecinales fuertemente dañados, así como dos de los pueblos principales, casa que se encontraban en la periferia de Asgard estaban dañadas, se dio la orden de que la gente fuera instalada en el castillo del Valhala ya que al día siguiente empezarían con las obras de reconstrucción, pasaba mas de la media noche cuando toda la gente y Hilda llegaron al castillo, fue a su habitación se retiro las ropas, se metió a la ducha, estaba limpiando su cuerpo cuando cosmos conocidos explotaron , sin tiempo a nada se ella hizo gala de su poderío llegando al instante donde ocurrió la explosión enfundada en la armadura de Odín, encontrando con asombro y medio a los dioses guerreros que habían muerto en manos de los caballeros de bronce , pero también estaban otros que tubo que enfrentar en una guerra civil.

_ d…de…debemos a visar a …Fenr..

_Frey *Hilda se acerca y toma la mano de el joven guerrero esta la sostiene con la fuerza que le queda, aun sin ver* Frey…

_ por…avisa a Hilda…Fenril fue liberado por Loki…

_ ¿ que?! …¿ como? Frey!...se desmayo. Todos están desmayados…por todos los dioses * se pone de pie y ve a todos sus antiguos desnudos inconscientes en la nieve.

Las puertas principal del Valhala se abren de par en par entrando Hilda juntos y unos soldados con los guerreros desmayados, son llevados a la enfermería, para ser atendidos cada uno de ellos, siendo Frey quien despierta primero, aun aturdido intenta por ponerse de pie cayendo sin repara alguno.

_ llevas años muertos no quieras correr antes de caminar.

_Princesa!

_la reverencia no es necesaria …¿ por que están aquí? ¿fenril liberado?.

_ Dolvar libero a el Fenril,Jormungandr , Surt, Junt.

_¡ no puede ser! ¿ quieren acabar con este mundo?

_ debemos detenerlo señorita Hilda.

_¿ por que están aquí?

_Hela nos ayudo a volver a cada uno de nosotros, incluso ella esta en contra de … a si " Hilda, el padre de todo a decidido bajar a tu lado, pero no se ni donde ni cuando , estará a tu lado en la batalla que se acerca, no puedo ser de mucha ayuda desde Helheim así que solo puedo enviarte a tu guerreros caídos, tu sabrás en cual de ellos confiar".

_es por eso que los hielos no se sostiene, por que Odín a desaparecido, se me informo de barreras de hielo en la frontera con América, ahora entiendo el por que. Descansa Frey mañana será otro día.

Para cuando todos los dioses guerreros despertaron Hilda ya los esperaba en el salón principal, le costo mucho trabajo mantenerse serena ante la presencia de todos ellos, los doce de rodilla ante ellas .

_ Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes , por gracia de nuestro señor han vuelto a abrir los ojos en este mundo. Sus ropajes fueron ya reparados y de nuevo bendecidos por la gracia de nuestro señor Odín . Frey, Rung, Loki, Ullr, Fenril, Thor, Hagen, Syd, Bud, Mime, Alberich, Siegfried * hace un movimiento de cabeza, varios sirvientes entran con los ropajes sagrado de los dioses guerreros* su misión es cuidar de Asgard y de la tierra nunca lo olviden, lo que vamos a enfrentar en una dura prueba , la verdad no creí llegar a ver esta feroz batalla, no se sorprendan que antiguos enemigos sean hoy nuestros amigos y aliados. Hagen! * se pone de pie y se cuadra ante ella* tu y Torun parten a la frontera con América, confió en que serán discretos y solo que sea muy pero muy necesario pelearas .

_ si señora, una duda ¿ quien es Torun?

_ te esta esperando en la entrada principal del Valhala, es una aprendiz de guerrero.

En cuanto se le dio la orden el joven guerrero parte a su misión , como dijo Hilda una joven de apenas 13 años le esperaba con caballos para ambos.

_¿ tu eres el tal Hagen?

_ guerrero sagrado Hagen para ti.

_como sea, tome , apresúrese quiero llegar a Siberia en la noche.

_ mmm…( sin duda irrespetuosa esta niña)

_¿que? ¿No piensa cabalgar? Por que amenos que este herido no pienso cargarlo en hombros.

_ para ser aprendiz eres muy irrespetuosa .

_para estar muerto eres muy amargado, muévete.

_ ( ya vera esta niña más a delante) * pensó el joven*

En efecto para cuando anocheció iban llegando a la frontera con Siberia.

_ dejaremos los caballos aquí, seguiremos a pie atravesando el desierto, traigo víveres.

_bien, continuemos entonces.

_¿ sin descansar?

_ cuando mueras descansaras , ahora apresúrate niña.

_ ¿niña?! Niña tus cabellos . * apresura el paso*

_* el joven sonríe divertido al hacer enojar a su compañera*

_Hagen…¿ que esta pasando?

_ ¿ a que te refieres?

_ el frio en Asgard no es como el de antes, ni la vegetación, todo esta combiando en casa ¿ por que?.

_ no lo se, es por eso que vamos a la frontera.

_pero no nos corresponde ¿ que no?

_ niña, no se me informo de nada, estoy igual o peor que tu.

_entiendo, espero salgamos bien librados de esta.

_ yo también .

Hagen no dejo descansar a la pequeña, esta no dio su brazo a torcer y rendirse tan fácilmente iba a probarle a este " dios" que era igual de digna que el, duraron tres días caminando en el desierto hasta que ambos llegaron a la frontera, se sorprendieron mucho al ver el muro de hielo, pero sin duda lo que mas los sorprendió eran las explosiones que se alcanzaban a distinguir del otro lado. No dejaban de ver atónitos hasta que el hielo sucumbió.

_ te dije que si iba a poder con ese maldito hielo.

_mmm ¿ te aplaudo? .

_ja, ja, mira como me rio .

_ ¿ quienes son? Identifíquense

_ * ambas volean a ver hacia donde venia la voz, viendo a la joven pareja * conque ustedes son los que tiene este muro! * sin esperar respuesta la amazona de Capricornio se lanza sobre ambos , siendo Hagen quien le enfrenta* eres fuerte niño .

_¿ a quien llamas niños? * lanza un rayo congelante a la amazona, que es bloqueado por la amazona de Acuario* conozco ese movimiento, lo e visto antes.

Sin palabra laguna Lourdes toma el lugar de Haruka , empieza a pelear contra Hagen , mientras Torun contra Haruka , los cuatro pelean bien, ninguno cedía lugar, golpes iban y venían , Haruka se enoja y lanzo su escalibur sobre ambos asgardianos , no conto con que Torun usaría de escudo a su compañera, Hagen sonrió triunfante, sonrisa que se borro al ver como el hielo de la barrera se volvía a formar sin explicación .

_ Hagen ¿Cómo haces eso?

_ no fui yo , seguro fue esa mujer.

_tampoco fui yo.

_si no fueron ustedes ¿ quien?

Un destellos azul se vio subir por el cielo cuando la barrera quedo de nuevo formada. Hagen se acerco a la barrera acompañado de una lastimada Acuario, ambos al mismo tiempo tocan el hielo, quemando la mano de ambos.

_ Lourdes!

_tranquila , esto es obra de los Odín.

_ no lo digas Odín no esta implicado.

_¿ quien lo dice? ¿ tu?

_si, yo, soy Hagen guerrero sagrado de Odín y ella es Torun mi aprendiz.

_ Lourdes de Acurio y ella es Haruka de Capricornio.

_ por eso se me hicieron conocidos tus ataques. Enfrente a uno guerrero de Atena hace algún tiempo Hyoga si mal no recuerdo.

_si es discípulo de Camus de Acuario. Será mejor curar esa herida.

_ Hagen ,maestro ¿ quien formo el hielo?

_ no lo se, debemos ir a informar, pero no podemos dejar herida a esta mujer, si me lo permite puedo curar su herida. Ser llevadas con Hilda .

_ se lo agradezco.

_ " el enemigo de mi enemigo será mi amigo"

_¿ como? * pregunta la pequeña*

_ es un proverbio Árabe Torun, Atena cree que somos nosotros y nosotros no sabemos quien son los que hacen esto, Torun dejemos aquí las damas, seguiremos con nuestra misión .

_si señor.

_ ¿ que misión?

_ investigar este muro y hasta donde llega.

_ que casualidad la misma que nosotras, de echo tenemos que llagar si es necesario a Asgard y ver que esta pasando ahí.

_propongo que andemos los cuatros, vieron esa luz.

_el grueso del hielo era de unos cinco metros , difícil de romper, la verdad, yo no puede * dice una avergonzada acuario*

_veré si yo puedo traspasarlo.

Varios intentos después…

_no , no pude ni frio ni con calor.

_me sorprendes , no sabia que hubiera alguien como tu Hagen.

_Gracias Haruka.

Un destello purpura sorprende a los cuatro, una lanza negra a sido clavada en el hielo , una mano blanca pálida la extrae , viendo que el pequeño rasguño se rellena rápidamente.

_ si Odín no es el responsable ¿ quiero saber quien lo es? * señala con la lanza al joven guerrero* dices ser guerrero de Odín habla o juro que te hago pedazos en este instante .* una chica vestida de negro, con la mirada frio se les queda viendo*

_como dije antes : no lo se, estoy investigando.

_¿ que haces aquí? Esto es muy frio para ti Pandora.

_no es de tu incumbencia … Radamantis!

_señora.

_ de ahora en adelante iras con el * señalando a Hagen* quiero reporte diario.* diciendo eso la joven desaparece el lugar dejando cautivado al dios guerrero*

_si señora

_jajajajaja! * ríen las doradas* que mandilón eres Radamantis

_ si, nunca creí que te mandaran de esa manera

_ y una mujer

_ acallar insectos. *enciende el cosmos agresivamente*

_ jajajaja….calmate o te traigo a kanon .

_jajajajajajaj! * se chocan las manos ambas doradas, dejando a Radamantis enfurecido*

_no entiendo la gracia .

_disculpa Hagen * calamdose *Kanon derroto a Radamantis enla guerra santa.

_ haa! Ya entiendo * ríe un poco*

_veo que se divierten ¿ ya terminaron de mofarse?

_ Si ya.

_bien continuemos…Capricornio ¿ cuanto tardaste en quebrar el muro?

_ Tres días .

_ Lo que sea que esta pasando en Asgard, esta afectando a todos, así que muévanse inútiles .

Cosa de no creerse los cinco se pusieron en marcha ,una unión sorprendente guerreros de tres ejércitos enemigos marchando por un " bien común" saber quien hacia esos estragos, caminaron por toda la frontera, entre platica y platica Radamantis les dijo que una barrera de grueso hielo apareció en el Inframundo, que era por eso que Pandora y el subieron a la frontera.

..

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, nos vemos la próxima semana ( espero) lo de siempre " los personajes nos marca registrada de señor Kurumada y la Toei animation"


	2. extrañas relaciones

**Capitulo 2**

 **Extrañas relaciones.**

Tiempo sin verse ambos hermano se pusieron al día con sus vidas , ella se despidió para irse a ducharse , sale a la hora vestida con sus ropas de entrenamiento, fue con su hermano que se encontraba entrenando, su estilo de pelea el arte marcial wing chun, un tradicional pero letal arte marcial chino, acompañado de su música favorita "10 th men dow", verlo entrenar para ella siempre a sido un placer.

_Nunca me han gustado los rostros en las paredes.

_ Ya me conoces ¿que te puedo decir? * detiene la practica , estira la mano ofreciéndola a su hermana*

_ No digas nada * la dama acepta la mano, este la atrae en un abrazo, le retira el frío metal de la mascara*

_ no se como la soportas, es fea, fría, conmigo no la ocupas.

_ La costumbre.

_ No te hace justicia con tu hermoso rostro amore mio.

_ Lo dices por que soy tu hermana.

_sabes bien que no es verdad, Javier y Dilán opinan igual. * acaricia sus cabellos, le da un beso en los labios* extrañaba esos labios, extraño a esta mujer, extraño a mi mujer.

_ También te he extrañado * ella corresponde cada beso y caricia*

_Te has escondido muy bien, no e podido dar contigo ni siquiera en nuestra casa.

_ Bien sabes el por que.

_ Nunca me ha importado, desde que supe que eras la dueña de mi corazón, me da miedo perderte, me da miedo que me digas que te has enamorado y me dejes solo.

_Llegara el día en que tu también lo hagas y ambos nos tenemos que enfrentarlo, lo nuestro no es normal.

_ Juro que matare al que te ponga un dedo encima, eres mía * empieza acariciar el cuerpo de la chica* no hay rincón que no conozca de el, cada centímetro, cada lunar, las viejas cicatrices que he besado, no borro de mi memoria la primera ves que te hice temblar, la primera ves que te hice mía.

_ No negare que lo recuerdo como mi más preciado recuerdo, nunca creí que me amaras de esa manera, nunca creí que me vieras mas que como niña pecosa, revoltosa que te hacia maldades, nunca como una mujer, veía el desfile de chicas a tu habitación, a la habitación de cada uno de ustedes, de todos colores, todas las tallas ustedes tres era incapaz.

_ Disculpa por eso, éramos jóvenes e irresponsables, no cuide ese aspecto ante ti, nunca te había visto como mujer hasta el día que vi con ese mocoso te besaba y acariciaba , me hirvió la sangre de coraje ¿Qué podía hacer yo? O sorpresa cuando te robe el beso, ya no pude parar.

_ Shh…ya no hables que solo tenemos este día juntos.

_ tenéis razón * la toma en brazos para llevarla a su habitación *

…

El singular quinteto se pone en marcha bordeando el muro de hielo.

_ ¿siempre es así de seria tu señora?

_ no es mi señora en mi general y si siempre es igual de fría en ocasiones lo es más. Ya no molestes con preguntas estúpidas ¿Hagen? O como te llames.

_ Tal ves para a ti son estúpidas para mi importantes no es fácil lidiar con unas doradas y un espectro.

_ eres un pelmazo ¿lo sabias?

_idiota.

_ no te permito que me hables así * enciende el cosmos agresivamente*

_ te hablo como yo quiero * el asgardiano no se queda atrás responde la agresión *

Eso hace enojar mas al espectro, aun sin invocar su sepuri empieza a atacar físicamente al asgardiano, este da muestra de por que es un Dios Guerrero , danza de luces azules, rojas y moradas se empiezan a ver , la Acuario levanta una pequeño risco para ver mejor la pelea, le hace compañía Torun, dejando parada a Haruka.

_ siéntate haruka , ya no vas a crecer.

_no veo nada.

_están pelando a velocidad luz pequeña, tal ves tu ojo aun no esta adaptado para ese tipo de combates.

_no sabía que los Asgardianos se movieran así de rápido.

_ni yo.

_ seguro es por la guerra que tuvimos con el santuario algún tiempo atrás ¿gustan?

_ seguro es eso, gracias nena si acepto.

_ no veo, como van esos dos.

_ Hagen ya esta cansado , pero se ve mas goleado Radamantis, tal ves el sonso no creyó que se la pusieran difícil, 100 dracmas al cejón .

_ no…100 a Hagen

_¿ que es dracma?

_moneda griega.

_no tengo de esas, pero tengo esto * saca una bolsita de sus ropas* 10 monedas de oro a que es empate.

_se puede saber ¿que hacen? * Se escucha una fría voz a las espaldas*

_ esos hombres , no importa donde estén siempre salen con sus niñerías.

_ya veo * de pie la fría dama se queda observando el combate*

Radamantis proporciona al joven un par de buenas patadas castigando la espalda fuertemente , el piso tirado el rubio hace acopio de toda su entereza para no perder ante el, era un dios guerrero, era fuerte, tenia que lógralo ponerse de pie, esta vez no iba a caer ante su enemigo, cerro los ojos concentro su cosmos y poder en sus manos, extiende la palma de su mano arrojando a su ves hielo cristalizado, dañando físicamente , acto seguido manda una ráfaga de puñetazos al abdomen mandando a volar a espectro, este volvió a ponerse de pie iba a lanzar un ataque , un feroz ataque cuando una lanza cae en medio de ambos, Radamantis se pone pálido al ver el objeto en el piso.

_ ¿han terminado de ver quien la tiene más grande?

_ nos arruinaron la diversión * ambas amazonas le dan el dinero a la asgardiana*

_ Señora Pandora * hace reverencia*

_ no has ido al inframundo, quiero pensar que es por falta de información y no por que pierdes el tiempo con este insignificante humano.

_tan insignificante como tu. * El espectro traga saliva*

_ Pero que insolencia ¿como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? ¿No sabes quien son yo?

_¿tu no sabes quien soy yo?

_ Soy Pandora.

_Eso debe significar algo para mi, para mi eres una simple y mundana humana.* dice fríamente Hagen, al tiempo que se poner erguido ante ella* tienes, boca, ojos, piel, brazos, manos, ¿sangras? *le corta el rostro con un pequeño pedazo de hielo* si veo que si sangras entonces para a mi eres una humana mas.

_ infeliz * le avienta el cetro dando en una pierna* mereces eso y mas * pero el ni se inmuta * hag! * lanza una bola de cosmos en su contra pero el no sede ni un centímetro*

_ ¿debo de salir corriendo ante ti? Eso no lo verán tus ojos ni esta vida ni en la otra * se acerca a ella viéndola a los ojos*

_ni te atrevas! Mejores hombres con mejor rango lo han intentado * da un paso atrás, Radamantis se sorprende ante esa acción pues nunca la vio retroceder *

_no soy como cual quiera hombre eso te lo demuestro cuando quieras, mi rango puede rivalizar con cualquiera de esta tierra, entonces ¿Quién te crees tu para creerte mas que nosotros? *la toma de la cintura hace los largos cabellos a un lado * eres solo una mujer que tiembla asustada ante mi, un hombre, un mundano y simple mortal * diciendo eso la besa, dejando a todos atónitos*

Ahí en medio de la nieve, los otros mas que avergonzados están asombrados , el beso parece eterno, ninguno habla, a Pandora no puede moverse intimidada por asgardiano , una fuerte ráfaga de viento juega con las ropas y cabellos de todos , Hagen suelta a al joven le guiña el ojo da la media vuelta extiende los brazos recibe un ataque en diferentes tonos de azul , la ráfaga de viento cubre a los seis por completo, cuando termina la ráfaga una esfera de hielo cubre a los cinco dejando a Hagen congelado, protegiendo a Pandora, todos ven a su alrededor una esfera los protege, Acuario intenta en vano romper el hielo, Radamantis y Pandora hacen lo propio, la escalibur de Haruka esta ves no rompe el hielo , azorados ven como Hagen se quedo congelado, la joven Torun trata de sacar a su superior pero no puede, no contaban con que el fuego de Merak se hiciera presente derritiendo su prisión para después derretir la esfera que el hizo para proteger a todos, por el esfuerzo físico cae de brúcese a la fría nieve, Acuario le coloca su capa lo levanta en brazos , va a sentarse con el, indica a Haruka que sea su escudo, ella empieza a formar un capuño de hielo alrededor de ambos, empezando a curar a Hagen, sin embargo fue mínimo lo que pudo hacer por el, Torun asustada por que el no despierta se lo echa en la espalda para llevarlo de regreso a casa, Pandora ordena a Radamantis ayudar a la niña se van de ahí Radamantis se lo coloca en la espalda y desaparecen del lugar Pandora, Radamantis y Hagen, dejando en medio de la nada a las otras tres.

_son unos cabrones.

_creo que Pandora aprendió algo importante hoy.

_ creo que debería volver a mi tierra e informar de ese ataque.

_me parece bien, te llevamos y de ahí nos vamos nosotras al santuario.

…

Hagen abre los ojos en una habitación elegante de meloso aroma, al incorporarse se dobla un poco de dolor.

_ ¿que te duele?

_¿he? El abdomen ¿donde estoy?

_ En mi casa, bueno en mi habitación, estas en le inframundo.

_¿ estoy muerto?

_no, te traje aquí para curar tus heridas, para darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mi. Admito que yo no hubiera echo nada, te hubiera dejado morir.

_¿ por que no me dejaste morir? * quejándose*

_ya lo dije, por agradecimiento.

_ siendo así llévame a la superficie por favor.

_¿ ya te quieres ir?

_ya me recupere, no tiene caso seguir aquí.

_entiendo * baja la cabeza, el se da cuenta de eso y la abraza*no soy buena para ti, no creo poder ser…

_ Eres tú con eso me es suficiente.

_Mi señor no me lo va a permitir.

_ Tampoco a mi, aquí estoy ¿no?

_Si * corresponde el abrazo y se recarga en el pecho de él*

_ Llévame a la superficie debo ir a ver a Hilda e informarle lo que e visto.

_no, por que ya te vas a ir y no vas a volver.

_ Llévame, mañana te espero para cenar juntos * besa una y otra ves los labios de la joven * llévame por favor, por que si no me llevas no voy a parar * dice con voz quedita al oído de ella*

_ con una condición, mañana no vas aparar.

_ te doy mi palabra que no me detendré.

_ vamos yo misma te llevare al Valhala.

En unas de las tantas salas de estar Hilda, recibe antes a las doradas y su pequeña aprendiz, los otros dioses guerreros las ven con cierta curiosidad y enojo .

_ Hilda no tarda en bajar.

_gracias .

_Sigfried , me llamo Sigfried.

_Lourdes , mucho gusto.

_Haruka.

_ ¿por que esas mascaras?

_ son reglas que puso Atena desde la era del mito .

_una estúpida regla si me preguntan * dice Alberich*

_apoyo tu argumento pero reglas son reglas.

_buenas tardes * todos se ponen de pie* por favor sentados. Ya Torun me a informado lo que paso, esperemos pronto volver a tener a Hagen con nosotros.

_ señora , el hielo de la frontera era como de 5 metros de espesor, lo rompimos a duras penas a los minutos se volvió a formar sin esfuerzo alguno, después fuimos atacados por una ráfaga polar , que si no es por que Merak nos protege , nadie estuviera aquí para contarlo, deje fuera de la esfera esta moneda * saca la moneda y se la da a Hilda* no se a derretido ni un milímetro.

_ puedo verlo * examina la moneda que estaba dentro de un pequeño cubo de hielo cristalizado * ¿esto paso en el ínstate?

_así es .

_mmm… por favor dígale a su señora que ayudaremos lo mas que podamos pero que estén atentos, lo que viene son fuerzas muy antiguas, aun mas que nuestro señor Odín. Nosotros queremos la paz en este mundo.

_ si sabe a que nos vamos a enfrentar por favor díganos para preparar a los demás caballeros.

_ creo que… * se pone de pie, va a con Sigfried* sin temor a equivocarme, vendrá el gran invierno, inmensa nevadas, el sol y la luna se apagaran por que serán tragados por el gran lobo que lo persigue, tres inviernos pasaran sin verano, el mundo estará en batalla, los hermanos no repastaran al padre ni batalla ni en el incesto las estrellas caerán desde el cielo, las montañas se derrumbaran y todas la cadenas se quebraran y el lobo se liberar, el lobo fenril.

_ pero fenril ya fue liberado, lo libero Dolbar con ayuda de Loki.

_tal vez librero solo una cadena, si fenril se hubiera liberado créeme lo supiéramos. Que todos se preparen para un largo invierno…Sigfried! Que preparen el palacio para recibir a los asgardeanos más vulnerables, a los que tiene la manera que ayuden a los desamparados. Amazonas será mejor que valla con Atena y le digan eso que les acabo de decir. Me retiro, Fenril, acompaña a las damas hasta la frontera de Asgard con Rusia.

Obedientemente Fenril y sus lobos acompañaron a las chicas, dejándolas en la frontera, sin palabra alguna el guerrero las deja y se va.

_ Las acompañare hasta Moscú, quiero ver si puedo ver ese extraño poder ¿puedo acompañarlas?

_ Desde luego que si.

_ me explican lo de la mascara.

_ en la antigüedad el ejercito ateniense no aceptaba mujeres, las que eran aceptadas se le colocaba una mascara renunciando a su feminidad, somos "un hombre "más.

_ ¿si se les rompen o caen?

_ pues tenemos dos opciones, o los matamos o los amamos, es mas fácil matarlos ¿verdad Lourdes?

_seguro.

_gracias por el dato, jamás veré a ninguna de ustedes *los tres ríen*

Se llego la noche las chicas en Moscú, Hagen en su habitación esperando su cita, puntualmente vestida elegantemente la dama de fría estampa apareció ante el. Como todo un caballero dio la mano a la joven, que acepto de buena gana por primera ves sonreía feliz, la llevo a donde estaba ya servida la mesa, ambos se sentaron empezaron a platicar de cosas triviales, el clima, el deporte, el vestido de ella, los finos gustos de guerrero.

_ no creí que tuvieras gustos tan finos.

_ tomare eso como un halago de tu parte.

_ lo es, disculpa no soy buena dando halagos.

_no te preocupes. ¿Te gusto la cena?

_si, mucho, gracias.

_ven, acompáñame * ofrece el brazo* caminemos un poco.

_ Si, dime algo ¿Cómo soportas el frio?

_ aquí estoy criado, mi cosmos me calienta, soy (malo que lo diga) el único que puede manejar dos elementos, dos cosmos el del hielo * hace una esfera de hielo en su mano izquierda* y el cosmos de fuego * en su mano derecha enciende una llama*

_eres interesante, bueno un poquito.

_¿solo un poquito?

_ si, solo un poquito.* sonríe avergonzada*

_ cambiando de tema, aquí vivo con todos mis compañeros de batalla incluyendo a la princesa de Asgard, así que nos iremos de aquí.

_ ¿A dónde?

_ quieres ir a Moscú, Berlín o Atenas .

_ Menos a Atenas…

_Moscú será. * toma en brazos a la joven en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llega con ella a una hermosa residencia en Moscú* bienvenida a mi casa.

_¿ esta es tu casa? Es …es…inmensa.

_ no has visto por dentro * la hace pasar* te dije que no iba a parar *apenas un pie dentro la empieza a besar hasta despojarla de sus elegantes ropas…*

La tierra vuelve a sacudirse intensamente ahora en China e India dejando miles de damnificados, las tropas atenienses que se encontraban cerca apoyan en las labores de rescate, los soldados atenienses informan que las ráfagas congelantes. Atena escucha atentamente cada reporte de su personal castrense.

_Shion, acompáñame daremos un paseo *sin decir nada la sigue* … según lo que me han dicho las amazonas , vendrán fuerzas antiguas por esta tierra, creo que son a los que fueron sus antiguos habitantes.

_ mi señora, esas son fuerzas con las que no tengo experiencia en batalla, estoy seguro que ni Dokho tampoco, no se como poder ayudarle con algún consejo, en la biblioteca el único suceso que tenemos registrado de esa magnitud es cuando su padre peleo contra su abuelo.

_con ellos no tengo contacto alguno, tengo entendido que solo mi hermano Hércules los ha visto pues es quien vigila la prisión de los titanes.

_ Eso no lo sabia, lo documentare para futuras generaciones.

_ soy la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, sin embargo no se que hacer o como actuar, por favor quiero cada documento sobre mitología nórdica, dile a Camus , Mu, Saga y Aioros me acompañen en mis aposentos , debemos estudiar , debemos saber como hacer para proteger este mundo.

_ como usted ordene.

…

En otra dimensión lejos de aquí, en un mundo echo de puro silencio en donde ni los pensamientos son escuchados, un el dios del engaño y la mentira aquel que en la era del mito engaño al mismísimo Thor se encuentra esperando pacientemente , sentado viendo las estrellas, el mundo era de silencio si, si que lo era pero las estrellas resuenan por todo el cosmos y a través de ellas mandaba mensajes incluso al mismo Helheim donde un escurridizo Dolbar entendía perfectamente que hacer, liberar a los gigantes ya pudo Fenrir y a Jormundgander . Hela junto a sus soldados desesperadamente buscaba por todo Helheim a ese traidor.

_debe encontrarlo lo más pronto posible y traerlo ante mi.

_ si señora * pelotones se mueven ala orden de la dama*

_debe encontrarlo * ve hacia el espejo que tiene a su lado* debemos, se liberan los gigantes este mundo y los otros perecerán, padre detente, no lo hagas, incluso tu morirás. *la dama se pone de pie, una chica de piel blanca, ojos y cabellos negros, labios rojo, su vestimenta un vestido en tonos rojizos* Odín, señor Odín no nos abandones en estos momentos.


	3. capitulo 3

Gracias a todos por los comentarios en Facebook! Seguimos continuando, saludos a todos.

La señora del inframundo nórdico, junto a sus soldados, la mayoría vikingos caídos que no pudieron entrar al Valhala o los que murieron por enfermedad ,seguían fielmente a su señora, por darles cabida en donde las valkirias no se los llevaron al paraíso, siendo Gehrts su soldado más fiel, caminando aun rastreando a el traidor Dolbar .

_¿ Que hueles pequeño? *sobándole el lomo a su mascota Garm, perro gigante solo gruño*

_Creo que aun lo encuentra mi señora.

_¿ señora? ¿ De cuando acá me hablas así? De miles que hay en este mundo eres al único que le permito ser condescendiente conmigo. Tienes razón no a encontrado nada, Gehrts, debemos ir a ver a Brunilda.

_ Usted manda yo obedezco.

_jajajajajaja! Entonces a caminar, ¡GARM! Sígueme.

En la entrada principal del inframundo un desesperado Dolbar golpea una y otra vez las puertas intentando salir de ahí.

_mucho que hacer, en tampoco tiempo y tu! *Señalado la puerta* tu no te abres! Ábrete de una buen vez!

Se escuchan pasos acercándose, las puertas empiezan a resonar indicando que se abrirán de par en par, Dolbar se echa a correr para esconderse, ve pasar a la hermosa dama muy bien acompañada, al instante que deja el inframundo su hermosura cambia, de la cintura para arriba sigue siendo esa hermosa dama, de la cintura para bajo, su cuerpo se transforma de carne putrefacta, el olor nauseabundo invade todo el lugar por donde pasa, se da la vuelta ordena cerrar las puertas, Dolbar no puede salir, ya sabe ellos volverán en esa pequeña oportunidad el saldría de ahí.

Sentado espera pacientemente, no puede comunicarse con Loki, las estrellas ahí no resuenan, sin embargo la paciencia era una de sus virtudes, no en vano fue representante de Odín en la tierra, orar , meditar, ser paciente, ser fuerte física y mentalmente, después de esperar un par de horas las puertas se vuelven abrir de par en par, un pequeño descuido de la señora del inframundo, el gran perro dormido en brazos de joven, todo se presto para que él saliera de ahí, es de noche las estrellas no brillan pero la luna si, el gran lobo Fenril aúlla a la dama plateada, es aullido resuena en todo el mundo y mas allá provocando que en unas partes del globo azul, la tierra se abriera dos, el mar inundara varias ciudades, un polo se derrite el otro se congela, el templo de Poseidón en las profundidades los siete pilares tiemblan, cada general marino se hace cargo de su pilar evitando que se derrumben, el techo los océanos del norte se estaban derritiendo, los del sur se estaban congelando, sin duda el dedo de la muerte se iba a formar mas rápido de lo normal, Sorrento dirige magistralmente las defensas, los 108 espectro comandados por Pandora cuidan y protegen las siete prisiones, el rio estigia era fuertemente protegido por Caronte y Cerbero, Pandora vio como la barrera de hielo iba bajando cada vez más , preguntándose que hacer para detenerlo, se deja caer al piso en señal de desesperación, dio gracias a su dios por que ninguno de los espectro o jueces la vieron derrumbarse, va a las habitaciones de la señora Persefone, le da el informe , de lo sucedido.

Ha caminado toda la moche ,llega a una cueva donde lo espera el enano Alberich , legendario hechicero.

_ El señor Loki esta desesperándose por no salir de su prisión de silencio, se a disgustado al no saber de ti.

_ Escapar de Hell no fue fácil así que no molestes, soy el mas buscado hasta ahorita.

_ no tengo duda de eso, este mundo cambiara por completo dando paso al nuevo orden, espero que ni el señor ni tu te olvides de mi o mi pueblo como lo hizo Odín.

_ sin duda algún serán los primeros en ser recompensados, ahora que has sabido de las filas de Asgard.

_ se han estado organizando para resguardar a los aldeanos, casi todos están el castillo con Hilda y compañía, llama la atención de la comandante Pandora se pasee tanto por gélidos paisajes, creo que ve en secreto a Merak.

_¿ en serio? Si lo sabes tú ya no debe ser tan secreto.

_ + una sonrisa retorcida se dibuja en el enano+ no olvides que yo veo cosas que ni el mismo loki puede ver, ahora +cambia de posición exaltado+ debemos librar al Fenril lo mas rápido posible asi como a sus hijos , uno se como el sol, el otro la luna y el Fenril destruye la tierra, dando pase a loki para que la restaure, menudo problema tendremos si descubren a nuestros topos, así que será mejor organizarnos bien, los gigantes de hielos nos esperan en tierra neutral para liberar a loki de su prisión, los gigantes van a liberar a la serpiente.

_ Lo que me tiene preocupado es que no se sabe nada de Odín.

_es escurridizo el padre de todo, pero no hay que intimidarnos con eso. +el mago abre un portal ambos entran en el para aparecer con los gigantes de hielo +

Los rugido de los gigantes se dejan escuchar por todo el polo sur a tal grado que todo el cono sur de América empieza a temblar, por su parte en el sur de África fuertes marejadas atacan sus costas.

En templo marino, Poseidón, trata de contener los fuertes tsunamis sin tener resultados positivos…

_Poseidon! ¿ por que has provocado esos tsunamis?

_¿que?! Yo no fui! Tengo a los 7 generales en sus pilares correspondientes, intentado frenarlos, esto no lo e provocado, lo ha hecho una fuerza aun más antigua que yo.

_¿por que no te creo?

_ Por favor sobrina! Ve el esfuerzo que ha hecho cada uno de mis generales, cada uno con sus respectivos batallones te han ayudado a salvar gente de todo el globo terráqueo, delfines, tritones y sirenas han ayudado, junto con la fundación "Solo" .

_ es verdad me consta que has ayudado.

_ esta ves el problema no somos nosotros los olímpicos, es el panteón Asgardiano , encabezados por Odín, allá deberías ir a echar pleito y no aquí conmigo. * la tierra empieza a temblar, se parte en dos, apareciendo ante ellos Hades, vestido como antiguo griego*

_esta ves sobrina, mi hermano tiene razón, no somos nosotros., Poseidon , el inframundo se esta congelando, si el hielo llega a el tártaro… los espectros podrán mantener a raya a los condenados pero tarde o temprano el equilibro se va a romper.

_¿ ahora te preocupa el equilibrio? Si mal no recuerdo cada 200 años nos hemos esta paliando tú y yo tío.

_ esto es diferente…nos van a matar a todos, eso nos incluye a nosotros *señalado a su hermano y a él mismo.

_bien…iré a hablar con Hilda.

_¿ con quien?.

_Hilda, sacerdotisa, una niña muy guapa.

Las cadenas que detienen al gran lobo vuelven a resonar por todo el globo azul haciéndose sentir los estragos, haciendo que los guardianes de Asgard se dispersen por todo "mitgard" para ayudar, Hilda , no para de rezar pero Odín parece no escucharle; ¿ por que no acude a su llamado? ¿ que puede hacer ella para ayudar? Miles de cosas pasan por la cabeza de la joven asgardiana a tal grado que no puede calmar su espíritu , su cosmos, siente como las fuerzas abandona sus piernas cae al piso, ahí se queda cierra los ojos se queda pensativa, la nieve cae copo tras copo ,hasta que su cuerpo es cubierto por ella, abre los ojos abruptamente se pone de pie, dejando ver para ella misma su orgullo, si de lago tiene fama los vikingo son de fuertes, orgullosos , sanguinarios son un pueblo salvaje que viven de y para la guerra ¿ acaso la morada de Odín no esta echa de sus mejores guerreros? Y ella era una de las mejores, solo no podía con esas fuerzas antiguas así que dejo su oración para ir a palacio lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, al llegar busco y busco a Hagen sin poder dar con él , hizo llamar a Fenril , sin darle tiempo a nada.

_necesito que encuentres a Hagen para hoy!

_pero, pero, no quiere ser molestado.

_ ¿ que? Escúchame bien *el semblante sereno de la chica desaparece infracto , cosa que hizo dar pasa atrás al guerrero* he dicho que lo traigas ante mi en le momento ¿ como le vas hacer? Es tu soberano problema, estoy a una nadita de perder la poca paciencia que me queda así que tienes dos opciones Fenril o traes a Hagen o traes a Hagen ¿Cuál de ellas no entiendes?

_ s…si … y..ya..ya…ya….

_ya! Muévete.

La chica se deja caer en su trono y el joven…bueno en su vida había corrido tan rápido como en ese momento.

_Perfecto, ahora necesito a el patriarca y a Sorrento * se vistió con la armadura de Odin estaba por salir cuando llegan Saori y Kanon* con ustedes quiero hablar, ¡ tú! Dile a tu señor que envié ante mi a Isaac pero ya y tú has venir a tus maestros del hielo * tanto Saori como Kanon se quedan helados por la forma que les ordenó las cosas, se quedan parados sin hacer nada* ¿ que no escucharon lo que dije o lo tengo que repetir? Ambos obedezcan que es para hoy! *ambos obedecieron, cuando ambo se fueron Hilda se quedo de piedra al caer en cuenta que había ordenado a la misma Atena a hacer algo, cosa quela hizo enrojecer de vergüenza, cuando Atena llego con sus caballero de hielo encabezados por Camus* a ustedes no los conozco ¿ por que es azul sus armaduras?

_son de mis batallones que hay en ambos polos.

_¿todos manejan el hielo a su antojo?

_ asi es Hilda.

_bien ,por favor vengan conmigo todos, Atena, te pido disculpas ya estaba exaltada y no caí en cuenta que eras tú .

_no importa, todos estamos estresados * coloca su mano en el hombro de la valkiria*

_ gracias por tu compresión * frunce el entrecejo* HAGEEEENNNN! *deja a saori parada* quiero a ese caballo de ocho patas en este momento…por Odín! Juro que lo mandare a azotar si no aparece en este instante.

Un asustado dios guerrero sale casi desnudo de los aposentos de Pandora cuando escucha el cosmos enfurecido de Hilda, si Hela lo regreso a la vida Hilda seria capas de llevarlo ella misma el inframundo , apurado llega ante Hilda, esta no dice nada pero su mirada lo dice todo.

_ tienes prohibido dejar el palacio ¿ que no lo entiendes , tendré que mandarte a arrestar?

_ no volverá a suceder.

_eso espero , es como si no me conocieras enojada, ahora debemos ir al altar de Odin * ella camina unos paso* que no sea tan corriente ...te creí mas discreto Hagen * señala unos chupetes en el cuello del joven vikingo* no me importa con quien te metas , no descuides tus obligaciones.

Así ambos se ponen en marcha, dando alcance a los invitados, llegan al altar de Odín forman un circulo , encabezados por Hilda encienden el cosmos a su máximo esplendor formando una enorme esfera multicolor, blanco, azul, dorado , lila, rosa, Saori también reza la esfera empieza a crecer tanto que empieza a cubrir todo el planeta, empezando a congelar ambos polos, Hades se hace presente habré un portal haciendo que el cosmos llegue al inframundo derritiendo el hielo que ahí se formó dando un respiro a su espectros, por su parte Poseidón con poder manda calmar todas las aguas del mundo dejando pasar el placebo que le dan a al tierra, después de media hora cada uno de los guerreros convocados por Hilda, van cayendo agotados , siendo ella la única que queda en pie, Fler comanda un pelotón de Valkirias , mismas que se encargan de llevar a los guerreros a la enfermería y atenderlos.

_ eso no es bueno! Están reconstruyendo todo!

_calma Dolvar , eso es momentáneo, deja que nuestro amigo fenril juegue libre unos instantes pero hoy no, si sale con este clima… le puede afectar y eso no queremos ¿ verdad?

_obvio no!

_ lo imagine, bien sigamos en lo nuestro, los gigantes de hielo nos esperan no debemos hacer enojar a nuestros aliados, por cierto! Las armaduras echa por los enanos están quedando excelentes, ni la espada de Odín , ni el cetro de Atenas las perforaran

_ esas palabras me satisfacen .

_mas lo harán a nuestro amo.

. . .

Después de mil años actualice este finc, de nuevo doy las gracias por los cometarios, se despide de ustedes amables lectores

Tutuli80


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ,buen día o tarde o noche, gracias por sus comentarios en FB, a mi amigo Mime, tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias, como siempre pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía, a mis amigas del grupo del whatsapp les mando un becho y un apapacho, seguimos continuando… Mime , espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **SVARTÁLFAHEIM.**

Las valkirias encabezadas por Fler siguen cuidando de los guerreros de hielo que pusieron su esfuerzo para detener los derretimientos de los casquetes polares, siendo Camus de Acuario el primero en despertar , con la frialdad que lo caracteriza da las gracias a la princesa Fler, pone especial atención en Isaac , jala una silla , la coloca junto a él cuidándolo.

_ Hyoga y el maestro Cristal son sus alumnos ¿ por que cuida más el marino?

_ Isaac viste una escama, se ve hermosa en él *hace una caricia paternal al peliverde* Cristal, Hyoga y él son mis alumnos, por asares del destino Isaac termino sirviendo a Poseidón , sin embargo Cristal y yo vimos crecer a este par, fue cuando se me ordenó volver a el santuario que Cristal se hizo cargo de ambos, fue en ese entonces que hubo un accidente, dimos por muerto al Isaac… en conclusión ambos jóvenes son mis alumnos , pero es más fuerte Hyoga que Isaac , ya que solo a completo la mitad de su entrenamiento con nosotros

_ el poder que se usó fue inmenso , pondré más cuidado en su pupilo, si gusta puede ir a comer, en el salón principal esta la señorita Atena, seguro quera saber de usted maestro.

_ si, será mejor que valla a comer algo * le da un beso en la frente a Isaac*

_cual cosa se la haré saber.

Las valkirias siguen en su tarea de cuidar a los guerreros , Fler se aboca en Isaac ,poco a poco van despertando los guerreros de hielo, los atenienses van con la señorita Atena , los asgardianos con Hilda, ambas los reciben feliz. Como era de esperarse el ultimo en abrir los ojos ( o el ojo) fue Isaac, que , menuda sorpresa se llevo cuando vio a su antiguo maestro esperando su despertar.

_ mañana reinicias entrenamiento bajo mi tutela, es un completa vergüenza que fueras le ultimo en despertar, incluso Torum la aprendiz lo hizo mejor.

_ ¿pero…pero…pero…? * Aun aturdido*

_ nada de peros, ya tenemos los permisos necesarios * se coloca su casco dorado y deja a Isaac aun mas aturdido*

_ no cabe duda que Camus es buena persona.

_señorita Fler * le hace reverencia*

_lo esperan en el comedor principal para que coma algo.

. . .

_de todos los nueve mundos que rodean al Yggdrasyl ¿tuviste que escoger este?

_ Dolvar, creme en estos momentos eres un inmenso dolor de cabeza! Calla esa boca que tienes, además aquí están los gigantes de hielo y tú sabes que ellos son nuestros mejores aliados , van hacer ellos los encargado de extraer lo materiales para los mantos sagrados de los nuevos dioses guerreros.

_ ¿como?

_Hela al revivirlo les entrego de nuevo sus mantos, dejándonos sin mantos sagrados, tenemos que hacer nuevos, para el ejercito de Loki, ahora lo importante es encontrar a Odín, saber donde esta .

_ ni Hela, ni Hilda ,ni Brunilda lo saben ,lo curioso que Freya también desapareció. Alberich, si la pareja principal desaparece…

_ el mundo esta vulnerable mas no desprotegido amigo mío, hoo! Ya llegamos…. Amigo Bergerlmir!

_¿ amigo? Que yo sepa ellos no son amigos de nadie.

_por suerte para ti Dolvar, tu no eres nadie.

_los estaba esperando *un gigante de 5 metros de altura de aspecto gruñón , de pálida piel ojos azul profundo daba la impresión de estar ciego, recibe con cierto candor al enano, viendo con despreció a quien fuera el sacerdote de Odín* ¡ tú ¡ no eres bienvenido.

_ amigo Bergelmir , el mismísimo Loki lo eligió como su ayudante , no nos podemos oponer en su contra.

_ la cuestión es simple , sabemos donde están los materiales para los nuevos ropajes , necesitamos ir al Jotunheim, el mundo prisión donde nuestro amigo Bergelmir puede entrar con facilidad, sin embargo nosotros no podemos ir * habla un ser de una estatura de hombre normal, piel aun mas blanca que el gigante de hielo, ojos , cabello de color negro, tan negro que se confundían con la noche*

Las estrellas empiezan a resonar, a pesar de ser de día se podían escuchar como si fueran el canto de un pájaro, Dolvar , Alberich, Bergelmir y Malaki atentos a esa resonancia, Dolvar sonríe cruelmente.

_el gigante ira a sacar ese material de lo profundo de su mundo , Malaki , debes acompañarlo , después de todo eres el que se sabe mover bajo tierra, Alberich vallamos alistando las herramientas para que elabores los nuevos mantos, mientras yo me encargare de encontrar a los nuevos portadores, Loki lo a dispuesto así .

_ estoy de acuerdo, solo una duda ¿como vamos a evadir a los olvidados?

_eso me lo dejas a mi Malaki. Alberich debes abrir el portal si eres tan amable.

Dicho eso el enano se planta sobre la tierra esta le "come" las piernas hasta las rodillas , concentra todo su poder, de color verde fluoresente le brillan ambos ojos formando un puente entre este mundo y el otro, tanto el gigante como el elfo oscuro empiezan a adentrase , hasta llegar aun un mundo que hace ridiculizar el frio de Asgard y de Siberia juntos , bergelmir , cubre con su cuerpo al elfo, ambos se quedan a una distancia considerable observando atenta la prisión , no se ocupaba valla el frio congelaba todo en segundos, prueba de eso fue un fruto que callo accidentalmente de la bolsa de Malaki , antes de estar en el piso ya estaba congelado de adentro a fuera y viceversa , que si no es por los movimientos rápidos del gigante hubiera perdido la mano derecha .

_ con cuidado amigo, debes estar integro para tu empresa.

_ si , lo tendré , ahora guíanos.

_ es sencillo , el mineral esta en medio de la prisión ,como vez no hay muchos guardias aquí, solo 4 torres con 10 guardias cada uno , la acción estará abajo, ahí si estará lo bueno , mas de diez mil reos y el doble de guardias, entre hombre y mujeres, no te fíes de las mujeres fueron entrenadas por la mismísima madre de todo. Debemos descender unos cinco kilómetros ¿ podrás con eso? Yo puedo llegar hasta cierta profundidad, después el calor empieza hacer sus efectos en mi, espero comprendas, después de llegar a los cinco kilómetros encontraras una fuente natural de diamantes, que mide alrededor de un kilómetros de largo por medio de ancho, lo vas a pasar y ahí encontraras el material para los nuevos ropajes sagrados.

_ me acompañaras hasta donde puedes , después ahí me esperaras , yo me hare cargo de lo demás, esperemos que los olvidados no nos agarren.

_ Dolvar es el mas buscado, aun que nosotros también así que nos ven ahí pensaran que ya nos atraparon.

_ suena bien.

El gigante de los hielos eternos emprende su marcha no sin antes hacer usos de su poder fabrica un enorme tormenta de nieve, eso hace que los guardias de las custro torres entren a buscar refugio , en la confusión ambos entran a la prisión, cubiertos por la clandestinidad llegan aun punto desolado de la prisión, el gigante empieza hacer un enorme agujero , Malaki que ya puede soportar el clima se retira la vestimenta espacial para el frio y se viste con sus ropas de trabajo ambos bajan por el agujero , el gigante se queda al kilometro de recorrido, Malaki le deja su ración de agua helada para que el se mantenga fresco, sigue bajando , hasta llegar con el mineral que se le indico extrae una cantidad considerable, hace su camino de regreso, la deja en los pies de su acalorado amigo , regresa por más , a completando así cinco vueltas , al final se deja caer al piso ya agotado.

_cinco minutos, solo quiero cinco minutos.

_ descansa lo que creas necesario, te espero no me iré a ningún lado.

En algún lugar del Mitgard mejor conocido como planeta Tierra Dolvar y Alberich disponían de un taller con las herramientas necesarias para empezar hacer los mantos sagrados, estaban concentrados cuando Malaki se comunica con el enano, este vuelve a realizar el puente , el gigante deja caer a los pies del enano el mineral , los cuatro empiezan a aplaudir.

-descansen han hecho un excelente trabajo, es hora de nosotros hacer el nuestro , Dolvar , has lo que tengas que hacer.

-ir al sótano del palacio por el hidromiel ese que fue conservado en las barricas echas por las flotas del dragón .

\- jajaj bien dicho bicho.

_señores *hace una exagerada reverencia* me retiro , voy a trabajar, si no pasa nada, lo veo mañana en la noche.

_ ¿adonde va el humano?

_ En busca de los portadores de los mantos sagrados.

_no tienes tiempo que perder viejo brujo.

El elfo y el gigante descansan en lo que el enano empieza a trabajar poco a poco todos los otros dos se integraron al trabajo ayudando.

-tengo que ir a ver si puedo liberar al Fenril, me faltan dos cadenas, los aullidos ya resuena en todo el Mitgard y los hijos de él mueren por ser libres.

_ seguiremos en lo nuestro.

. . .

La media noche ya pasaba por los cielos de Asgard, un joven de cabellos rubios caminaba de extremo a extremo de su balcón, cada pausa que realizaba observaba el cielo, daba tres pasos volvía a ver el cielo, la ropa le empezó a estorbar a llego a tal grado que quedo en ropa interior, al darse cuenta de tal cosa, se cubrió con la manta mas cercana, los nervios los tenia hechos garras, las estrellas lo tenían de esa manera, se puso se vistió , salió a caminar , caminó hasta llegar a la estatua de Odín , ahí empezó a tocar su arpa, primero para sus oídos , observó de nuevo las estrellas, su música llego a los oídos de Hilda y demás en palacio, los invitados ya se habían ido quedaban los de casa , el escucharle a altas horas de la noche les fue extraño, tocaba de alegría, de tristeza , cuando peleaba pero jamás tocaba de nervios, Sigfried fue el primero llego a lado de Mime, no dijo nada, se quede a su lado escuchando su música.

_ ¿que pasa?

_ Las estrellas llevan varias horas resonando, de echo cambiaron de posición en tan solo minutos, no se por que.

_ no escuche nada, los astrónomos de Hilda ya hubieran dicho algo ¿ no crees?

_ shhh! No hables, esos movimientos que se hicieron son tan ajenos al ojo humano que seguro ello no se han dado cuenta, sin embargo yo si, la osa mayor cambio de lugar, antes estaba arriba de la estatua de Odín ,observa las estrellas… ya no solo cambio de posición si no que ahora hay dos una la derecha otra ala izquierda.

_ la veo donde mismo…

Las cuerdas de su arpa empezaron a subir al cielo, entre mas subían mas fuerte se escuchaba la música , por donde se iban alzando el cielo se iba desgajando , toco y toco y toco hasta que los dedos le sangraron para cuando los primeros rayos del sol se dejaron ver el cielo de Asgard estaba echo pedazos, dejando ver las dos constelaciones de la osa mayor una a lado izquierdo de la estatua otra a lado derecho , la música se detuvo , Sigfried toma entre sus brazos a un cansado Mime, este sonríe agradecido , aun con fuerza en sus dedos señala el cielo.

_ ya vi, gracias por sacarme del error, ahora a que te curen esas manos ¿de acuerdo?

_ Muy de acuerdo, me va a regañar Fler por destrozar mis manos.

_ también yo pero lo has hecho por algo bueno.

_siempre has cuidado de nosotros incluso en la vez que nos enfrentamos a los caballeros de Atena.

_No los cuide muy bien todos perecieron en esa lucha.

_fue nuestra inmadurez, pero ahora ¿estamos listos verdad Sigfried?

_nunca se esta listo para una batalla, menos para la que se nos viene encima

_ esta vez estamos del lado de los buenos no debemos perder *lo abraza fuerte ignorado el dolor que le causo el abrazo* ¿ verdas?

_ no importa de qué lado estemos Mime, siempre va haber daños colaterales, es nuestro deber que los civiles no perezcan en la guerra, no tengas miedo, un dios guerrero no tiene miedo, bueno si tiene miedo pero no debe de demostrarlo, los asgardianos confían en nosotros , no debemos decepcionarlos, por cierto gracias por limpiar el cielo para nosotros.

_lo creí conveniente.

…

Notas: Belgelmir, es le rey de los gigantes de hielo, Malaki el de los elfos oscuro, así me arrojaron las investigaciones y papá google, por favor tomatazos despacito que no duelan tanto, gracias por leer los veo el próximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

De nuevo doy gracias por sus criticas constructivas en FB, tengo a tres grandes amigos que aman la saga de Asgard , siendo ellos mis mas duros críticos, aprecio todas la criticas, por otro lado hay cierto tema que nos les gustó … pero a otras personas si , así que por le momento así se va a quedar , tratare de ser más explicita en unas escenas y en otras no tanto, de nuevo doy las gracias, seguimos continuando, saludos al grupo FICKERS.

POSEIDON.

Mientras el enano Alberich y compañía siguen con su encomienda de hacer los mantos sagrados para el nuevo ejercito, en el mundo prisión donde reinan los gigante de hielo, una de los olvidados da por accidente por el gran boquete que hizo Belgelmir, sin perder tiempo alguno va con el brigadier Ragnak el cual da un pequeño pero detallado informe, haciendo que un pelotón fuera a investigar con el a la cabeza, bajan los kilómetros de profundidad, ve que los diamantes están intactos , cree que todo esta en orden , sin embargo una de las valkirias se da cuenta de un par de pisadas, unas pisadas normales de un hombre de unos 60 kilos mientras que las otras era profundas y grandes, dándose cuenta de que pertenecían a un gigante, vuelven todos a la superficie, Ragnak va a una de las torres de vigilancia junto que los demás hombres, frunce el entrecejo, sus ojos azules ven la blanca nieve a su alrededor , se coloca la mano en el mentón , no emite palabra alguna, ve las otras tres torres después la nieve, varias veces su vista pasea por toda la zona.

-tengo una teoría, estos dos entraron cuando fue la tormenta, a todos nos agarró desprevenidos ¿Cómo salieron? O mejor ¿como llegaron aquí?, Star prepárate, vamos a Mitgard al palacio de Hilda.

_si, señor. *la mujer blanca como porcelana de rojizos y ondulados cabellos, ojos verde esmeralda, de un metro ochenta, vestida con gruesas pieles se gira sobre sus talones para retirarse del lugar y preparar lo del viaje*

_¿ por que a ella, es una mujer? *pregunta un enfurecido guardia*

_ por que esa mujer que esa mujer a demostrado tener mas agallas que muchos aquí presentes eso te incluye Norh, sin olvidar que es una de las mejores escuderas , ahora si me disculpan debo anunciar nuestra llegada a Hilda y los demás .

Después de un par de hora y asignar a un nuevo brigadier en su ausencia, Ragnak junto a Star parten a encontrarse con Hilda, ambos asgardianos , llegan a las a fuerzas de Asgard, en medio de una tormenta fuerte tormenta de nieve, el frio no era nada para ellos pero el viento, ese viento atroz es el que no dejaba avanzar era tan fuerte como el de la prisión , llegan al palacio del Valhala , donde unos soldados de bajo rango le cierran el paso, indignada Star estuvo a punto de matarlo a los diez, Ragnak la controla, él hace las presentaciones correspondientes, lo cual los guardias no le creen nada, fue Fler que se da cuenta del incidente ya que paseaba por el palacio en compañía de Isaac, es ella quien reconoce a Ragnak, suelta el brazo de Isaac, corre a recibir al brigadier, es él que al verla habré sus brazos de lado a lado , la toma de la cintura da vueltas con ella, al bajarla ambos se abrazan fuerte, Star le hace reverencia como la princesa que es, pero a Fler eso no le importa, le abraza de igual manera, es así como los guardias le dan el pase, Fler se despide de Isaac cortésmente , acompaña a ambos con su hermana mayor, Hilda se encontraba en su despacho particular, tomándose un pequeño descanso , muchos acontecimiento en tampoco tiempo, esta vez disfrutaba de sus amigos guerreros, se sorprende al ver entrar a Fler del brazo de Ragnak, de un salto se pone de pie , saluda con un abrazo al joven, Star ve eso algo mal.

_ querido Ragnak que gusto años sin verte, muchos mas sin abrazarte, me sorprende tu presencia, por favor * señala un sillón*, Fler lleva a la escudera a su habitación, no se me aviso tu llegada o personalmente hubiera ido por ti.

_extraño, Star se encargo de dar aviso

_ si hermana, escudera, por aquí.

_ Star, me llamo Star.

_ O si , bien Star, por favor sígueme * ambas damas abandonan el lugar dejando solos a la joven pareja*

En absoluto silencio ambas mujeres camina por los largos pasillos del palacio, Star tenia años que no iba a la cuidad, así que veía ciertas cosas con asombro como la presencia de un caballero dorado, un marino, un espectro todos bajo el mismo techo, pero cambiemos de lugar.

_ es una lastima que escogieras ese mundo tan frio.

_ bien sabe el por que elegí irme de aquí.

_ lo se amigo mío, lo se, mejor así no viste lo peor de mi, no vistes a tus hermanos morir.

_ tuvieron muertes gloriosas, pase directo al palacio de Odín * alza su copa de madera y oro*

_ así fue… cada uno de los siete fueron llevado por la misma Brunilda al palacio de Odín .

_ una gloriosa muerte para ellos… ¿por que camina entre nosotros? Acaso el mismo Odín se avergüenza de ellos? ¿ por que están de vuelta? No solo Sigfried y los demás , si no también los anteriores… por Hela! ¿ que pasa aquí?

_ Siempre tan directo, por la misma razón por la que has venido, así que habla, el tema de ellos queda a segundo plano.

_ No se como fui engañado, mi prisión y seguridad violadas, un hombre y un gigante entraron y salieron de ella, al parecer con cierto metal, dice Erfo que es el mismo material con el que están hechos ropajes sagrados de los dioses guerreros.

_ la situación es esta, Dolbar esta desatando al fenril y sus hijos, Loki sigue en la prisión del silencio, son los mismos dioses guerreros los que le hacen guardia día y noche, la misma Hela revivió a los 14 dioses guerreros, ella misma nos a dicho que Odín y Freya han desaparecido, no los pueden localizar, todo el panteón nórdico los busca , los casquetes polares se derritan, los trópicos se congelan , me es difícil mantener el equilibrio, e requerido la ayuda de amigos y enemigos, bajo mi techo están marinas de Poseidón , espectros de Hades , caballeros Atenienses.

_¿ ocupas mis servicios aquí en la tierra?

_ no te obligare a quedarte es tu decisión.

_ esa no es una respuesta * se queda callado al ver la duda de Hilda en sus ojos* ¿donde esta Hagen?

_ no lo se, desde que anda con esa tal Pandora anda distraído , no le he dicho nada ya que temo que muera de nuevo, así que lo dejo ser feliz.

_ es egoísta de parte de él dejarse llevar por esa efímera felicidad, el bienestar de su pueblo es primero! * golpea una de la paredes* no deje mi lugar por nada, no deje mi corazón en esta tierra por nada, Hagen debe ser responsable o juro que le quitare mi mato sagrado.

_ Ragnak!...

_No me calmes Hilda, sabias que yo era el legitimo portador de Merak, amaba a Fler y él se metió!.

_ él no sabe que tu era el legitimo portado ni que amabas a Fler… ellos siempre han sido como hermanos ese era le amor que se tenían, que se tiene.

_no es verdad! Yo los vi besándose * golpea de nuevo la pared* se lo que vi.

_ eran jóvenes, de ese beso no paso nada, Fler lo quiere como hermano.

_ella…ella..¿Esta enamorada?

_no se, no me a dicho nada *se acerca lo toma del brazo* ven, acompáñame a caminar por el palacio, sigamos platicando, veo que Star te es fiel.

_ Quedo viuda muy joven, perdió a su bebé antes de que naciera, nos entendemos bien pero nada físico, ella quiere ir al Valhala con su marido.

_devota hasta el final, deberías ver en ella lo que viste en Fler

Cada pasillo del palacio fue tocado por los pies de la pareja, la palabas salieron una tras otra poniendo al día al joven, el cual entendió muchas cosas, sin darse cuenta llegaron al balcón principal del palacio , queda frente a la estatua de dios nórdico , Ragnak se dio cuenta de las posición de las estrellas , vio las dos osas mayores el cada hombro del dios, seguían hablando , cuando la tormenta cedió abruptamente el congelado mar del norte, se empezó a abrir , rayos dorados, azules, rojos emergían desde el fondo , todo el palacio se pone en guardia de entre las entrañas marítimas emergen fuertes oleadas, una seguida de otra, la espuma de mar cada vez mas densa cada vez mas blanca a tal grado que se van tomando forma de corceles blancos, tan blancos como la nieve, tiran de un majestuoso carruaje en el cual viene el dios de los mares, llega a la explanada principal, baja de su carruaje acompañado de Tetis la sirena, es Hilda quien va recibirle, esta vez la sacerdotisa demuestra su orgullo , no le hace reverencia laguna, no lo deja pasar a su palacio, es ahí mismo en la explanada que lo recibe.

_ que mal educada, no me invitas a pasar.

_ sabes bien que solo por que Saori me lo pide te recibo, date por bien servido que te reciba aquí.

_ Por mi madre Gea! Eres insolente * se retira el casco* bien, serán tus términos, quiero saber como van las cosas, si ya tus lobos encontraron a ese tal Dolvar.

_aun no, seguimos en eso.

-Mal, muy mal, en fin que podía esperar de ustedes, los salvajes.

_ te pido amablemente te retires de mi presencia y de mi palacio o entonces veras si salvajismo en todo su esplendor dios de quinta.

_insolente! ¿Como se atreve a hablarle así al señor de los mares?

_tu cállate pez de agua dulce.

_tranquilos todos * suspira el dios, ve el cielo* no vine a eso, en le mar no están, sigo buscando por cada mato acuífero del planeta, todo ser vivo bebe agua ¿por que ellos no? Ni Dolvar, ni los lobos… kraken revisa cada embarcación, tifón hace de las suyas con el fin de hacerlos salir y no los encontramos.

_ ignoro eso Julián.

_ellos deben tener su propia fuente de agua, mi señora, debe ser el gigante

_interesante, escucho eso salvaje.

_ todo gigante de hielo puede hacer hielo , el hielo es agua después de todo.

_ O soy yo, o estoy siendo ignorado.

_algo así, nosotros contamos un mundo prisión, es de puro hielo, incluso para nosotros es difícil estar ahí, de es mundo son originarios los gigantes de hielo eternos enemigos de Odín.

_Sigo sin entenderlos.

_ Que el agua no es de este planeta * le dice una tranquila Hilda* es por eso que no los encuentras * se pasea varias veces recorriendo el carruaje de Poseidón, acaricia a uno de los caballos* puede que ellos no estén este mundo, si pudieron viajar al mundo helado… creo que necesitaré cabalgar, espero no te de miedo cabalgar Poseidón

_ ¿a mi? Eso si que ofende * se queda callado de golpe cuando siente el cosmos de Hilda emerger abruptamente en ves de ser cálido, amable es realmente terrorífico al grado que discretamente da un paso atrás al tiempo que pone a Tetis en reguardo, se escucha el relinchar de un caballo, todo giran a la izquierda, se puede ver fuego flotando en el aire, ocho flamas, a los pocos segundos un esqueleto de caballo con ocho patas llega ante Hilda, esta hace una señal con ambas manos , sangre, carne empiezan a revestir el esqueleto dejando ver un hermoso caballo color blanco dignamente rivalizan con los de Poseidón, sus ojos azules brillan como si fueran luz de neón, de sus ocho patas emergen fuego una elegante silla adorna su lomo, Hilda se acerca a la bestia, lo acaricia, habla en un idioma que solo los asgardianos entienden, la bestia afirmo con la cabeza, Hilda sonrió malignamente, caminó unos pasos alejándose de los presentes , lazo su cetro y la armadura de Odín acudió a su llamado , envistiendo su " frágil" cuerpo ya preparada, monta, le ofrece la mano a Poseidón invitándole a montar, este se retira la capa y se coloca el casco, se sienta atrás de la valkiria, esta hace que la tome de la cintura fuertemente*

_ no te sueltes, deja las piernas y pies pegados a Merak o puedes morir, recuerda que tu cuerpo es mortal. Ragnak, Fler y tu se quedan a cargo.

La joven se acerca al caballo le vuelve hablar al oído, le da un beso , en caballo da unos paso atrás tres para ser exactos, Hilda sujeta fuerte las correas, Merak empieza a dar pasos primero lentos, unos ocho de golpe el caballo desaparece nadie vio que fue lo que paso a los 10 segundos aparecieron de nuevo en le mismo lugar que estaba parado Merak.

_en la tierra no están, por lo menos no los vimos.

_un momento ¿dieron la vuelta al mundo? * Pregunta una sorprendida Tetis*

_quiero uno de estos ¿donde lo consigo?.

_ Como lo siento, solo Odín sabe la repuesta.

_si este es de Odín ¿por que lo montas tu?

_Por que soy la representante de Odín en la tierra, iremos a los otros mundos.

_ Si señora.

_reúne a los demás en el salón principal, no me sueltes Poseidón, la misma regla.

De nuevo el caballo da tres pasos atrás, unos adelante lento sin rastro alguno desaparecen de la explanada, Poseidón se sujeta fuerte de Hilda, veía el mundo pasar, estelas de estrellas , cometas, imágenes que desde tiempos mitológicos no veía, hizo caso a las indicaciones de la mujer, así como arrancó en caballo así se detuvo, fuerte e inmenso calor ,un calor insoportable, la reparación dolía, siendo Hilda la primera en desmontar, enciende el cosmos , le ofrece la mano al dios de esa manera lo protege del abrazante e infernal calor, con paso lento pero seguro se acercan a unas grandes puertas de piedra, puertas que pertenecían a las grandes murallas que resguardaban la inmensa ciudad de los gigantes de fuego.

_ Ni Hades vivirá aquí.

-Bienvenido a Muspelheim , el mundo de fuego , es hogar de los gigantes de fuego, no me sueltes o puedes morir aun que seas un dios.

_ estoy literalmente en tus manos mujer.

Al llegar a las puertas , son recibidos por un par de soldados, saben quien es la que a llegado , por eso mismo se pone en guardia, sin embargo ella da una señal , señal de paz, deja a Poseidón en vuelto en una esfera de hielo, enciende su cosmos levitando hasta el rostro de uno de ellos, vuelve hablar en un lenguaje antiguo, le obedecen a duras penas, vuelve a lado de Poseidón .

_¿ por que no pasamos?

_somos enemigos ¿tú les abres la puerta a tus enemigos?

_obvio no.

Se escucha un fuerte rugir, Hilda da un paso a tras, Poseidón como diez pero su orgullo lo hace volver a la altura de Hilda, un imponente gigante, de grandes cuerdo, de piel morena, ojos rojos, sin pelo que cubra su cuerpo, con cada pisada el suelo se hunde 10 centímetros , llega hasta donde esta Hilda, entrecierra los ojos enormes ojos para enfocar a la dama.

_ nunca has venido aquí Hilda de Polaris, sabes que nadie de Mitgad es bienvenido menos tú.

_Estoy consiente de eso Surtur, sin embargo esto nos incumbe a todos los reinos ¿ya sabes que fenril y sus hijos están siendo liberados?

_solo e escuchado rumores, si has venido es verdad, debes prepararte mitgar va ser destruido * alza la mirada al cielo* ¿ quiere mi ayuda mujer?

_más que tu ayuda quiero sabes de que lado vas a estar a la hora el Ragnarok empieze.

_hum! No debo negar que por Odín tuvimos este hogar todos nosotros un que no fue justo que nos alejaran de MItgar , debo reconocer que hubiéramos destruido ese mundo ¿ él estará en la batalla?

_sin duda alguna, para eso nos hemos estado preparando desde hace mas de diez mil años.

_* el gigante saca su espada flameante la encaja en el suelo* dile al padre de todo que estaremos de su lado el día de batalla final.

_ se le dirá cada palabra aquí dicha el día de hoy, tienes mi palabra Surtur. Cualquier cosa por favor avisa, ya robaron material del reino del hielo, están fabricando nuevos ropajes sagrados pero no contaran con la bendición de Odín.

_También escuche eso, despreocúpate mujer te diere cualquier cosa que pase. * va a la puerta ve como se aleja Hilda y compañía*

_mi señor ¿por que no le dijo que fue robado fuego sagrado de su espada?

_esa mujer ya tiene muchos problemas para que cargue con otro más, ese es problema de nosotros como el de ella defender los nueve mundos. Además es un insulto para mi que se enteren que fui ultrajado.

Cambiando de escenario Hilda y Poseidón aun cabalgan por las ramas del gran árbol , esta ordena al poderoso corcel salir de la ruta, esto asusta a su acompañante, llegan estratosférica distancia , hace que Merak se pose sobre una estrella, de ahí hace Poseidón vea árbol.

_¿ es eso? *un enorme árbol encerrado en un esferas aun mas gigante, puede ver claramente los nueve mundos cada uno en su lugar , entre lazados por las ramas de el árbol , ve como una enorme cascada fluye por todos los mundos, una enorme serpiente tan enorme que puede "comerse" su propia cola, eso lo deja helado*

_Yggdrasyl y los nueve mundo, no desmontes, no estarás protegido ni por mi , ni por merak , te e traído hasta aquí para que tu mente se expanda y vea de todo lo que soy responsable, cada uno de esos mundos tiene sus gobernantes, pero cada uno de ellos están bajo el resguardo de Odín ,incluyendo Hel *señala lo mas abajo del +árbol* el infierno, ahí van los que murieron de enfermedad, los traidores , todo aquel que es indigno ante los ojos de Odín , son Brunilda y las valkirias quien se encargan de llevar a los dignos a Asgard.

_¿ a tu reino?

_no, se jeje, te explico, cuando Mitgard fue liberado por Odín bautizo el reino en la tierra como su reino en los cielos Asgard, el palacio Valhala, pero aquel que esta allá * señala lo mas alto del árbol* es donde vive Odín. Ahí moran los Ases, poderoso dioses que son comandados por Odín y solo por él ni a mi me obedecerían, ahí se levantan maravillosos edificios Biliskirnir, es el castillo de Thor, Valhala es donde van los guerreros que mueren en combate, Vingolf es donde las diosas se reúnen siendo Freya la madre de todo ¿puedes ver ese arcoíris? * el dios afirma con un aja* ese se llama Bifrost comunica a Asgard con la tierra de los hombres, el mundo en que vivimos.

_ ¿tan desprotegido esta el arcoíris?

_no, no alcanzo a ver pero debe estar Heimadall, el eterno guardia de del Bifrost.

_nunca pensé que fueras tan poderosa, estar al pendiente de los nueve ¡espera! Si eres tan fuerte ¿como te dejaste poner le anillo?

_ no debo ser violenta, debo hacer reinar la paz en los nueve mundo, al pelear pude haber iniciado una guerra entre todos, debí doblegarme ante ustedes antes que iniciar una guerra que acabaría incluyendo contigo Poseidón *da unos golpes con los estribos al corcel, este empieza la cabalgata de nuevo*

Poseidón sigue aferrado a la cintura de la joven pensando en lo que acaba de ver y escuchar, este le pide volver a Asgard en la Tierra ya que su cuerpo mortal estaba resintiendo el viaje , mas bien fue un enorme pretexto para volver, Hilda ignoraba eso , a petición volvieron, desmontaron a Merak, siendo el dios el primero en bajar ,sin decir nada, sube a su carruaje acompañado de su Marín , bajan al reino marino , donde es esperado por Sorrento, lo hace ir con él a sus aposentos, Sorrento cierra las puertas, al escucharse el cerrar Poseidón cae de rodillas, desesperado se quita la escama protectora, no puede ponerse de pie, Sorrento le ayuda a llegar a la cama , retira el resto de escama.

_mi señor ¿ que pasa?

_no lo se, el cuerpo no me responde…la verdad es que por primera vez en años sentí miedo, un miedo que no se como controlé, Sorrento, debemos ayudar a los asgardianos …

En la explanada de Asgard, una ignorante Hilda ve como Posesión sin decir nada se aleja de ahí, ella se siente aliviada por que su visita inesperada se va, desmonta a Merak le da las gracias con un movimiento de manos, la piel es la primera en desprenderse del corcel, después músculos y sangre hasta que queda de nuevo los puros huesos empezando su cabalgata de regreso a su llanura, que solo el sabe donde esta , la princesa se retira la armadura, ve como el mar ,el viento y la tormenta vuelve a embravecerse.

_ * suspira* Odín! ¿Donde estas, por que nos has dejado solos ahora que mas te necesitamos? yo te necesito * se arma de valor , se encamina a los adentros del palacio*

…


	6. Chapter 6

De nuevo doy gracias por sus comentarios, para ser franca no se de donde me sale tanta cosa, SuyuriLi, pondré mas atención eso de los nombres de los personajes, lo prometo, gracias por tus porras , espero seguir haciendo este fanfic con interés para ti y los demás lectores, hablando de Hilda, siempre e creído que es un personaje fuerte, me estoy guiando en el anime ( se nota) en la serie de Vikingos, en documentales para tratar de incluir mas del mundo nórdico.

Pido disculpaaaaas ENORMEEES por las faltas de " hortografia" leo y releo antes de subir, obvio no leo bien jejeje aun así gracias por leer y por las criticas, grupo Hermanas de tinta y papales, les mando un fuerte saludo, abrazos , bechos y muchos apapachos.

Bueno a seguir continuando…Mimesco! Me haces falta .

CAPITULO 6

Sorrento ayuda a Poseidón a llegar a la cama, le ayuda a retirar la escama sagrada, Poseidón aun sigue sin salir de su asombro, la palidez es señal de eso, Sorrento se queda quieto, sin emitir sonido alguno, Poseidón levanta la cabeza, estira el brazo izquierdo pidiendo la ayuda a su marin , Sorrento lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

_¿ que le paso, por que no puede reponerse?

_ Hilda , es una mujer muy poderosa, la hemos subestimado todo este tiempo, Odín tiene un caballo llamado Merak, es un corcel extraordinario, solo Hilda aparte de él lo puede montar, pudo haber derrotado con facilidad a todos los atenienses, pero su deber de mantener el equilibro en la tierra se lo prohibió viendo morir a sus guerreros ¿ como pides perdón a quien lastimaste tanto? ¿Como le pido perdón por ser causante de la muerte de sus guerreros? , yo, los vi morir casi a todos ustedes aun que no lo diga, me dolió en el alma verlos morir.

_ con el corazón en la mano señor, siendo sincero en cada una de sus palabras.

_ *él dios ve a los ojos a su consejero* ¿crees que hago lo correcto?

_ no lo se, ellos son orgullosos , las muertes en batalla son una gran gloria para su pueblo , para su Dios.

_hablando de eso, me mostro los nueve mundos que ella protege de una serpiente gigante, desde el Asgard , que es como el Olimpo hasta el Hell * pensando* no recuerdo como se pronuncia pero es el Hades , que es gobernado por una mujer.

_debió ser asombroso.

_ mas bien terrorífico, me llevo aun mundo donde viven gigantes mas grandes y poderoso que los titanes a quien enfrentamos hace milenios y sin embargo ella no sintió miedo mientras yo moría de pavor, ella le hizo frente a el rey de ellos, no movió ni un musculo ante él ,su mirada por unos instante se volvió fría , calculadora media cada palabra, cada movimiento…poderosa mujer sin duda.

_veo que ya esta mejor mi señor.

_como siempre tú siendo mi apoyo amigo mío, por favor, llama a los demás generales quiero verlos.

_ si señor!

Así el joven marín se retiro sin decir palabra alguna, reúne a todos lo generales, Poseidón llega ante ellos con paso lento, pausado, posa su mirada por cada uno de los ocho generales marinos, de Tetis su nueva general, encargada de la división de sanidad ella junto a su esposa eran las encargadas de esa pequeña parte de su reino, llega a el trono, lo observa , suspira .

_ este trono fue construido hace tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera Tetys mi esposa había nacido , estamos antes algo que nunca hemos enfrentado, nosotros los olímpicos lidiamos con nuestro padre y los demás titanes, gracias a la ayuda de los cien brazos a Hefaestos pudimos contra ellos, a lo que vamos se nos sale de nuestras manos , ya los vi morir una vez, no los quiero volver a ver morir, todos y cada uno de ustedes estarán desde ahora bajo las ordenes de Polaris *se escuchan mormullos* ¡ a callar! Ella sabe bien lo que esta haciendo, no olviden que son unos guerreros salvajes que prefieren morir antes que rendirse, la gloria de Odín son las batallas en combate, para ellos sobrevivir tanto en batalla es señal de que son maldecidos o que no se les quiere en el Valhala ,pero ustedes no son ellos , no me van a vanagloriar con sus muertes, los esperare a cada uno de ustedes y sus batallones , no me sentare en este trono hasta que cada uno de ustedes llegue con vida, estoy consiente de que va a haber bajas espero esas bajas sean del enemigo, Eo de Scylla, ve y presenta tus respetos ante Polaris, tú y tu batallón del pacifico sur están bajo sus ordenes pero ante todo , protege tu soporte que esta en la Isla San Félix , tu tierra natal.

_como usted ordene señor.

_te quiero de regreso vivo, no lo olvides.

Asgard reino de Odín en el árbol Yggdrasil.

_ ¿ ya encontraron a Odin y Friga?

_ aun no señora, desde que las cadenas empezaron a soltarse, ambos desaparecieron.

_ los nueve mundo en peligro , ellos perdidos , Polaris …

_¿ que hay con ella hermana?

_ ¡ Nerta! ( diosa de la naturaleza). Creí que estabas en Mitgard .

_ Saga ( diosa de la historia , bebía junto con Odín de la copa dela sabiduría) hasta el Hell se escuchan tus gritos , vine a ver que te esta pasando, ya tienes a todos los soldados disponibles en todos los mundo buscando a los señores, es cuestión de tiempo que aparezcan.

_ Tiempo que no tenemos, las cadenas están por desatarse esos tres acabaran con el cosmos…

_Eso ya lo saben en todo el cosmos ¿ que hay con Polaris?

_ esta perdiendo sus poderes

_ ¿qué, cómo, cuándo?

_ desde que Odín desapareció, sentado en su trono , siempre estaba trasmitiendo de su cosmos a ella, cuando se le puso el anillo de los nibelungos por Poseidon, la dejo liberar parte de su poder, quería ver de que eran capaces sus dioses guerreros, se decepciono al saber que fueron vencidos , creía que eran mas fuertes, fueron recibidos por él mismo al palacio Valhala… al desaparecer el padre de todo dejo de mandar de su cosmos a Polaris.

_la e visto en acción y para nada se ve débil.

_ ja, es una zorra!

_ ¿ que? No entiendo.

_supo guardar cosmos de Odín * sirve dos copas de hidromiel, sin dejar de reír, le da una de las copas a la acompañante* supiste elegir bien Odín , es igual de astuto que tú, querida Hilda, el día que tengas que venir al Valhala prometo ir por ti en persona, se harán los juegos fúnebres mas hermosas que ningún asgardiano a tenido antes.

_salud por eso *alza la copa*

En palacio de Asgard, dos meses después.

_gracias a la unión de todos , hemos podido frenar un poco las catástrofes en todo el planeta, aun así no a sido suficiente, los lobos nórdicos aun no se han encontrado, doy las gracias a cada uno de ustedes generales de Poseidon, creo que por el momento pueden regresar junto a él, cualquier cosa se los haremos saber.

_ si regresamos nuestro señor nos hará azotar.

_ ¿si? En ese caso yo misma los llevare *ríe* deben ir a descansar, si nos atacan ustedes estarán cansados creo que no harán gran cosa si están cansado ¿no cree Sorrento?

_ tiene razón señorita, siendo así nos retiramos

Cada uno de las generales se retiran a el reino de los mares, siendo acompaños por Hilda, recibiéndola la pareja real, Tetys , esposa de Poseidon recibe a los siete, acompañándolos sus respectivos pilares, el emperador ofrece el brazo a la chica, ambos empiezan a caminar por el vasto reino.

_Polaris * alza la mirada, traga saliva pesadamente* n… no se por donde empezar, no se que decir ni se como decirlo * Hilda , detiene su marcha, observa nerviosa al Dios, pues conoce su fama de "don juan", este se adelanta unos pasos , suspira, agarra aire, valor, encara a la chica* te pido perdón por todo lo que te hice sufrir cuando te coloqué el anillo, te hice ver la peor parte de ti , por mi , viste morir a tus seres querido.

_ ¿he? * no esperaba tal declaración de su parte, estaba preparada para rechazarle, pero que él le pidiera perdón , nada la había preparado para eso* sin duda alguna me hizo mucho daño, mis guerreros murieron con honor, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron llevados por la misma Brunilda al Valhala, ellos han revivido por que a llegado el día para el cual todos los vikingos nos hemos preparando desde tiempos inmemorables, inclusive yo, estoy lista para morir en le Ragnarok… agradezco cada una de sus palabras, señor de los mares *hace reverencia, al terminarla le sonríe* tenemos un poco de paz, que sus guerreros descansen , repongan fuerza para cuando llegue le día de batalla, ahora si me disculpa, regresare a palacio.

Santuario de Atena, Grecia.

En el coliceo , se esta llevando a cabo practicas entre las amazonas de oro, siendo un espectáculo nunca antes visto por el resto del la armada ateniense ,los de bajo rango solo veía nubes de polvo ir y venir así como destellos dorado, rayos de diferentes colores, los de plata uno que otro como Misty, Shaina, Marin podían ver perfectamente las peleas, para ojos de los dorados era excitante poder ver tan bellas pelas, ya que a estas aguerridas chicas poco les importaban si terminaban en poca o nula ropa, los doce dorados sin excepción veía atentos, en unas de las bardas del coliseo , esperando su turno se encontraban la Tauro y la Cáncer, observando la pelea de Aries y piscis.

Creo que nuestra querida aries debería atacar mas ¿ que opinas marí?

¡nah! Va bien , ella es mas defensiva.

Creo yo, perdón que interrumpa que esta esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, observen como esta cansado a Piscis.

¿hm? Tal vez tengas razón ¿y tu eres?

¡ho! Disculpen , marin , soy marin de…

Sabemos quien eres *dice una alegre celeste, la abraza sin pedir permiso, robando su espacio vital* eres quien casi le quita el puesto a Helena

¿ disculpa?

¡celeste! Siempre tan impropia, se ve que ella no sabe nada de … * una fuerte explosión interrumpe la platica, una nube de polvo espesa esta presente, cuando la nube se dispersa, una golpeada piscis se encuentra en el piso , mientras la ariana le tiene el pie contra la garganta* marin ¿ quieres pelear contra mi?

¿y…yo, segura?

Por que no, anda ve, después de todo ibas a hacer una dorada ,no creo que mari te asuste o si águila.

Con el estimulo de Celeste y la invitación de mari, Marin se anima a pelear con ella, el combate inicia, no sin antes ayudar a salir de la arena a las que acaban de luchar, Celeste ayuda un poco, se retira para ir por agua, que a pesar de ella aun o haber participado se siente acalorada, llega a la fuente, se retira la mascara, llena las botellas de agua , después refresca su rostro , aun con los ojos cerrados siente los rayos del sol , hace unos movimientos para que el sol de lleno a su pálido rostro.

_sugiero que primero retire el exceso de agua antes de colocar esa mascara en su rostro.

_gracias *con su misma blusa seca su rostro*

Yo pensaba en dar una toalla, pero eso también funciona.

A veces *abre los ojos se encuentra con el dueño de la voz* de nuevo doy las gracias caballero .

De nada, disculpe , deseo hacer unas preguntas ¿ cree que pueda contestar esas preguntas?

Diga cada una de ellas.

¿ por que nos la conocíamos?

Ordenes de Atena

¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?

El que Atena disponga.

¿ por que no conviven con nosotros?

Ordenes de Atena.

¿ podemos ser amigos?

Debo preguntar a Atena.

Creo que no hacen nada sin ella no lo ordena ¿ verdad?, al parecer no tiene criterio propio.

Por lo que se , eres un hombre inteligente, el mas cercano a Dios, has gala de tú inteligencia , biblioteca privada de el patriarca, no, esa no, esa es pura facha, ya sabes la de su despacho, la que esta en la recamara papal, esa es la verdadera biblioteca, no son muchos libros , unos 500, los mas importantes de la historia ateniense, estante cuatro, sección 20, ahí obtendrás respuestas, Shaka de Virgo, por cierto ¿ es verdad lo que se dice de ti, Que con solo abrir tus orbes , todo a tu alrededor se destruye?

¿Cómo lo sabe, quien le dijo?

Libro cinco, sección 3 , quinto estante , biblioteca privada del templo de virgo.

¡¿ que?!

La historia es una de mis paciones, no pude evitar leer, tu historia y la de tus predecesores.

¿entraste a mi casa y no te sentí?

Mmm…si.

No te importará traer ese libro, a mi templo, creo que me lo debes.

Por entrar a tu casa, si te sirve de algo fue la mas difícil , en entrar, incluso el laberinto de géminis fue fácil , pero esta bien , te lo llevaré a virgo *se gira para ir a el coliseo*

Deberías ponerte la mascara, hasta donde se, aun debes de llevarla.

Estúpida regla, gracias de nuevo, iré a pelear.

Espero y ganes ¿contra quien vas?

La mas veloz de todas, leo.

Suerte. Hoy en la noche a las nueve de la noche con el libro, *ve como se retira* espera ¿quien te entreno?

*sin detener su andar, grita* puntualidad inglesa Shaka, ¡Manigoldo de Cáncer! .

El color de piel abandona a Shaka al escuchar tal nombre, traga grueso, como nunca antes las piernas le tiemblan las piernas, a paso lento, aun sin poder salir de su asombro, paso a paso llega a donde esta Saga y Aioros .

Saga, saga.

Shaka, estas pálido ¿ paso algo?

S…si, a la amazona de cáncer, la entrenó Manigoldo de Cáncer.

Es imposible, el murió en anterior guerra santa.

Así es, Shaka , eso es imposible, Saga *dice un estresado Aioros* ¿ todas fueron entrenadas por esa generación?

Como saberlo, cuando fui patriarca ignoraba de ellas, no se, no se * una fuerte explosión los saca de su cerrada platica, la amazona de leo, golpea fuertemente a un orgullosa cangrejo*

Shaka, investiga lo más que puedas de ellas. *dice Saga sin dejar de ver al par de mujeres*

A como va avanzando el día, las peleas van terminando, sin embargo Saga y compañía, seguían hablando entre ellos, sacando conjeturas, sin darse cuenta se les une Mü ,él cual se pone al corriente, cada uno dando una teoría tras otra una mas descabellada que otra pero con igual posibilidad de ser ciertas, de ser muertas vivientes, hasta ser reencarnación de los otros dorados, posesión de cuerpos , de vez en vez todos ríen por lo tonto que se escuchan las teorías, sin darse cuenta la noche cae con ella el compromiso de shaka se acerca, este se despide de sus compañeros, dando paso veloz para llegar a su casa, solo le da tiempo de una ducha rápida y tal como dijo la amazona, con puntualidad inglesa una pelirroja vestida de azul cielo, con sandalias altas, cabello suelto , libro en brazos llega a la quinta casa, en la entrada el caballero la espera.

Creí que no vendría.

Estuve apunto de no hacerlo, pero tengo palabra y aquí me tiene .

No esperaba menos de usted, pase, creo que debemos ser discretos.

Tú, háblame de tú, después de todo no soy tan vieja , además somos compañeros de trabajo, tanta clandestinidad y discreción me agrada.

Esta bien Celeste, le hablare de tú. *ofrece el brazo, sonríe al "ver" que ella acepta su cortesía* ¿ gusta té?

Con gusto, limón con miel.

Bien, vamos a la sala de estar, ahí será atendida por su seguro servidor.

¡jijij! Una finísima persona deje decirle.

Me sorprendió mucho saber que MM tiene una hermana, mas que sea tan hermosa.

supongo que lo herede de mamá, realmente no lo se, murieron cuando yo tenia un año de nacida *bebe un poco de té* él es muy reservado , no le gusta mucho hablar de él mismo ni de lo que le rodea.

De acuerdo ¿pero esconderte?

Cuando decidí tomar este camino no fueron muchas mis opciones .

¿no?

No , estaba siendo criada por él, afrodita y shura, a el patriarca no le hizo gracia, me iban a enviar a un orfanato, mi única opción "quedarme con las amazonas"de mucama, nunca creí que fuera convertirme en amazona menos de este rango.

¿Por qué los brazaletes de oro y plata?

Cuando supe que iba ser dorada por accidente, no me di cuenta cuando mande un alma la mas allá, una mujer llego y sin preguntar me llevo de aquí nadie sabia donde estaba, ni si quiera Angelo se me envió a Egipto a entrenar, ya que las amazonas de cáncer tiene que entrenar allá , resulte mas de lo que esperaban, así que me enviaron al sendero del inframundo egipcio a entrenar, ahí estaba mi maestro Manigoldo *se toca los brazaletes* mis talentos asesinos llamaron la atención de un tal Minos ¿ te es familiar el nombre? *shaka afirma con un "ajá* gracias a él entrene en el inframundo por dos largos años, de hecho iba a pelear por una sepuri, fue cuando Gorgo, Yuzuriha y Manigoldo , llegaron al inframundo por mi, Gorgo mando hacer estos brazaletes para contener a la asesina que llevo dentro, me mantiene dormida por así llamarlo, bueno, aquí esta el libro.

Es un libro muy viejo ¿segura que es este?

Muy segura, este libro esta escrito por todas las Atena de la historia, empezando por la Atena original, no sus reencarnaciones.

¿Cómo?

Si, la hija de Zeus , aquella que vivió en la era del mito, es un libro que a pasado de generación en generación de patriarcas.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tan solo lee.

Tu mascara , no la llevas puesta.

No es la primera vez que me vez , si lo dices por esa tonta ley, la respuesta es ninguna de las dos, son opciones para mi.

Ya veo.

Abrirás tus ojos para mi .

Desde luego * se gira quedando frente a ella abriendo los ojos, fijando su mirada en el pálido rostro de ella, sobe todo en los ojos verdes esmeralda* Shaka de Virgo, un placer.

Celeste Rianielli, una :el cielo en tu mirada, son hermosos tus ojos, dos: me timaron , no se destruyo nada.

Gracias, por que no estoy en combate.

Así pasa la noche entre platica y platica, sin darse cuenta el amanecer los sorprende, celeste jala a shaka del brazo hasta salir a la entrada principal, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ven un amanecer, como si fueran un par de personas normales, celeste se recarga en el hombro derecho de él , sin darse cuenta se queda dormida, shaka sonríe al tiempo que se sonroja, la carga en brazos y la lleva a la cuarta casa, donde un celoso Mascara de Muerte lo recibe, shaka la deposita en los brazos de él , ella aun dormida reconoce el aroma de su hermano , se acurruca en sus brazos, eso hace sonreír a mascara, shaka ve eso y se sorprende, se despide de el molesto cangrejo , se va de paso hasta llegar a Aries, ahí ya se encuentran el resto de los dorados, va con Aioros y en sus manos le entrega el libro, Saga se coloca a lado de él , ambos empiezan a leer.

Es muy complicado de explicar , esta en griego antiguo, también en egipcio, algunas cosas las entiendo otras no.

De alguna manera debemos saber que dice, saga di lo que mas puedas.

Bien, veamos " las mujeres sin un estorbo para el hombre ignoro por que mi padre se las puso de compañía al hombre" lo escribió la primera Atena, " no esperaba menos de leonidas, mi mejor caballero, no debo negar que su esposa Gorgo es una de las mejores guerreras que hay en esta tierra, si no fuera por ellas y su escolta hubiéramos sufrido una baja importante" " no negare que a veces las mujeres no son tan inútiles , Elena de Troya , hizo que dos naciones cayeran en desgracia, Arpia una mujer que no vale ni un dragma, sedujo a unos de los jueces , ahora sabemos donde atacar" veo que Atena odia a las mujeres " Hércules junto a Leónidas han formado un grupo de mujeres para que nos sirven de apoyo, siendo su reina la líder, aun no se si aceptar o no " *saga vuelve a ojear el libro* " ayer fuimos atacados por Hades y compañía, mis dorados protegieron a esa mujeres ¿amor? No puedo permitir eso, ellos son míos y solo míos , ellas los debilitan, no las quiero conmigo" * ojea de nuevo* esta hoja esta escrita por Leónidas " esta mañana Atena mando azotar a todas incluyendo a mi esposa ¿ por que a ella? No respondo por lo que pase ni Hércules tampoco " "Leónidas se a enojado conmigo por mis decisiones una de ellas desterrarlas ,por fin todo termino" " esta madrugada fuimos atacadas por Hades que creíamos ya derrotado, ellas nos salvaron, volvieron por ellos, no por mi, las odio" " hace dos días, mi hermana fue atacada por las 13, Megara la hirió con sus flechas, flechas bañadas por la sangre de la sierva dorada única cosa que mata aun dios, Menea aprovecho eso e hizo que su Buey pasara por las piernas de ella ,lastimándola de gravedad, herida Onix ayudada por Anubis llevo a Atenea al inframundo, Psique y Qanto nietas de Icaro la encerraron en un laberinto donde su divinidad desapareció , no pudo escapar, yo fui a defenderla pero Alejandra contuvo mi ataque, no creí que ella me igualara en fuerza …" * Dokho detuvo la lectura*

Espera, estas diciendo que ellas , las primeras treces atacaron a atenea ,hija de Zeus.

Asi es, es lo que dice , deja continuo " si no es por que mi padre las detuvo acaban con mi media hermana, fue el quien ayudó a Atena, esta creía que las iba a castigar de manera ejemplar, sin embargo regaño a mi hermana y la obligo a quedarse con ellas trece, dejando como líder a Gorgo, sin embargo Atena las desterró , haciendo que todas dejaran Grecia, por orden de Zeus, Efaestos hizo las armaduras a acepción de la de cáncer, esa la forjó el mismo Anubis, ya que ónix es egipcia, y es la langosta la única criatura viviente que puede ir y venir al inframundo, será la encargada de ayudar a cruzar a los caballeros que no lo puedan hacer" , ahora se de donde viene la cuarta armadura.

Al terminar de leer ,Saga laza la mirada y ve a sus compañeros igual de pálido de él , traga grueso.

Se atrevieron a levantar la mano en contra de la diosa..

¡NOS ATACAN! *llega un asustado soldado a casa de Aries* nos atacan, dice Atena que ustedes resguarden el sendero de las doce casa.

Sin pedir mas explicaciones cada uno de los dorados se va a su templo .

Gracias por lee, pido disculpas por la tardanza, actualizare pronto lo prometo, ya tengo el borrador del siguiente capitulo.

N/A: Gorgo , es nacida en 506 a.c , fue hija del rey de Esparta Cleómenes I y es la esposa de Leónidas I, fue de las escasas mujeres griegas de la época clásica en desempañar activamente un papal político , es la mujer mas conocida de Esparta.


End file.
